La historia de un ninja audaz: Naruto Uzumaki
by victor uchiha
Summary: Este fic lleva en mi cabeza mucho tiempo y hoy decidi empezar a escribirlo espero que les guste y me dejen muy buenos comentarios. Los personajes no me pertenezen son todos obra del gran Masashi Kishimoto
1. El viaje en el tiempo

**El viaje en el tiempo**

El valle del fin lugar donde se llevo acabo una inmensa batalla entre Senju Hashirama y Uchiha Madara por ver quien es el shinobi mas fuerte de los dos, aun con el paso del tiempo se encuentran dos estatuas de ambos como un homenaje.

Pero eso en este momento no importa por que de ese bello paisaje solo queda destrucción pedazos de lo que alguna vez fueron estas estatuas regadas por todos lados quedando solo los pies de ambas estatuas ahí enfrente de cada una se encuentran los descendientes de los hermanos Outsutsuki: Indra y Ashura

-Sasuke deja esa tonta idea de revolución y vuelve con nosotros a konoha-dijo Naruto con la mayor parte de sus ropas destruidas

-No lo entiendes Naruto mientras existan los kages nada tendrá control por eso me desharé de ellos y de ti para cortar de una vez por todas todos los lazos que me unen a esa estúpida aldea-dijo Sasuke en las mismas condiciones

-Entiendo y por lo que veo no te hare cambiar de opinión por lo que tendre que hacerte recapacitar por la fuerza-dijo Naruto

-Fuertes palabras para alguien que ya no le queda nada de chakra-dijo Sasuke

-Pues lo mismo digo Sasuke tendre que matarte aunque signifique romper mi promesa-dijo Naruto con una voz que demostraba toda su decisión

-Jajajaja veamos si puedes cumplir esas palabras-dijo Sasuke mientras aparecia un resplandor en su mano izquierda

Ambos se pusieron enfrente del otro con sus respectivas técnicas mas poderosas listos para terminar con esa lucha

 **-Naruto te dare lo que resta de mi chakra después de eso quedare dormido-** dijo Kurama

-(No te preocupes Kurama esta bien esta vez no permitiré que me robe la energía que des y gracias por todo amigo).dijo Naruto atravez de su enlace mental

-Espero que hayas disfrutado tu venganza Sasuke por que esto aquí se termina-dijo Naruto mientras levantaba su mano derecha y empezaba a reunir chakra

-Vas a luchar o vas a seguir platicando-dijo Sasuke

-Sasukeeeeee

-Narutooooo

Y ambos se lanzaron encontra de el otro con sus técnicas todo poder colisionando en el centro del valle, cuando ambas técnicas chocaron formaron una bola de energía y en el centro de esta estaban Sasuke y Naruto ninguno quería seder ambos tenían la firme decisión de acabar con el otro

 _-Sasuke muchas veces me dijiste que dos shinobis no necesitan de palabras para entenderse-dijo Naruto recordando las veces que se enfrento encontra de el._

 _-y hoy por fin me doy cuenta que tienes razón hoy después de tanto tiempo al fin entendí lo que sientes._

 _-Naruto no entiendo por que haces esto por alguien como yo, te e tratado muy mal e he intentado matarte a ti y a Sakura muchas veces y sigo sin entender por que lo haces-pensaba Sasuke_

 _-Muchas veces me reclamaste que yo no sabia que era tener familia y después perderla pero tu tampoco supiste lo que era no tener familia y tener que cuidarte la espalda desde que eras un niño_

 _-Yo tenia una familia eramos felices tener quien te recibiera en casa con un plato de comida y una cama en donde dormir-_

 _-Yo no supe lo que era tener un hermano hasta que te conoci a ti, primero te considere un rival para mi, pero conforme pasábamos mas tiempo juntos te llegue a considerar un hermano para mi_

 _-Despues de lo que paso con mi clan y lo que me dijo Itachi no tuve tiempo para juegos de niños desde ese entonces me di cuenta que necesitaba volverme fuerte lo mas rápido posible pero con ustedes no lo iba a lograr_

 _-Cuando te fuiste de la aldea por poder yo me dedique a buscarte y perseguirte y cuando se me acerco Jiraya-sensei no dude en irme a entrenar para volverme mas fuerte y poderte traer de regreso_

 _-Decidi alejarme de ti por que te estaba empezando a considerar un hermano como lo fue Itachi y tenia que cortar ese lazo a como de lugar por es motivo tengo que matarte y terminar con todo esto_

 _-Despues de encontrarme con Itachi y Obito y que me dijeran los motivos de la masacre de tu clan me di cuenta que te tenia que hacer recapacitar y que entendieras que no estabas solo nos tenias a todos para apoyarte por eso te traeré aunque sea por las malas_

La bola de energía se contrajo para después explotar y destruir todo el valle quedando solamente piedras de lo que alguna vez fueron las estatuas y en el centro del valle quedaron las manos haciendo el sello de la reconciliación con Sasuke y Naruto en medio de ellas

-Donde estamos? -dijo Naruto recuperando la conciencia -No me digas que este es el cielo

-Parece que nos quedamos dormidos hasta la madrugada lastima que sobrevivieras- dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa apenas perceptible

-Maldicion. Aun no me puedo mover, yo que pensaba darte una paliza para que despertaras -dijo Naruto

-hahahahaha-se reia Sasuke

-Eh que paso?- pregunto Naruto

-En nuestro estado y aun quieres pelear -dijo Sasuke dejando de reir

-Obvio, y seguire haciend….

-Lo reconozco- dijo de pronto Sasuke

-Eh

-Me derrotaste -dijo Sasuke con una leve sonrisa

-Idiota! En esta pelea no hay victoria ni derrota, se trata de que un amigo despierte al otro a puñetazos, nuestro duelo vendrá después

-Naruto -dijo Sasuke

-Que?

-Ya te reconocí si muero aquí, también acabara ese destino nuestro del que hablaba el Rikudo Sennin eso también será revolucionario

-…

-Si muero, basta con implantar mi ojo izquierdo en Kakashi para deshacer el Tsukuyomi, quería resolver las cosas contigo por mi mismo

-No creo que resuelvas nada muriendo en lugar de morir, vive y colabora conmigo necesito la ayuda de todos los ninjas para lo que quiero hacer y eso te incluye- dijo Naruto

-Aunque te parezca bien, los demás no estarán de acuerdo

-Otra vez con lo mismo, te vuelvo a patear el trasero?

-Podria volver a traicionarte

-Entonces, te detendré de nuevo, además, no volveras a hacerlo

-Como estas tan seguro?

-No me hagas repetírtelo parece que nunca entendieras nada quien hubiera imaginado que eras tan tonto- dijo Naruto mientras veía a Sasuke y se sorprendia de ver una lagrima en su mejilla, Sasuke al notar esto se da la vuelta para ocultar su rostro ambos se quedaron mirando un punto fijo en el cielo pensando en lo que les deparaba el futuro.

-Eh, en donde estoy? No recuerdo haberme dormido -dijo Naruto

-Estamos dentro de tu mente- ?

-Que? ¿Como llegue aquí? ¿Y quién eres tú? -pregunto Naruto

-Apenas me acabas de conocer y ya no me recuerdas

-Eh?... Ya te recuerdo tu eres el viejo que me dio el poder para detener a Madara

-Así es soy Hagoromo y vengo para proponerte un trato -dijo el ahora identificado Hagoromo

-Qué clase de trato? -pregunto con cautela Naruto

-Te propongo regresarte en el tiempo y evitar que toda esta guerra innecesaria se lleve acabo -dijo Hagoromo

-En serio puedes hacer eso? -pregunto Naruto

-Claro que si -dijo Hagoromo

-(Eso me ayudaría mucho podría evitar que Sasuke se valla de la aldea y evitar la guerra)

-OK estoy de acuerdo pero que pasar con Kurama

-El viajara contigo y te ayudara a que cumplas lo que desees

-Esta bien vámos a ese viaje

-Muy bien pero antes te dare un par de regalos

-Asi y cuales serán esos regalos

-Primero dejare que conserves todas tus técnicas eso si tendrás que entrenarlas para que las puedas utilizar además de que te hare afin a los 5 elementos

-Wooow que bien eso será genial y el otro regalo?

-El otro regalo sera que te dare 2 dojutsus los cuales serán el Rinnegan y el Sharingan pero tendrás que entrenarlos para poder despertarlos y utilizarlos, pero asi como tendrás las ventajas de esos ojos también tendrás las desventajas una vez que despiertes el mangekyo si lo utilizas en exceso iras perdiendo la vista gradualmente

-Ok no desaprovechare esta oportunidad gracias por todo viejo

-Muy bien sin nada mas que decir es hora de que cambies el curso de las cosas y consigas la paz que yo tanto busque

-Prometo que no te defraudare nos vemos después viejo

Después de terminar de decir eso una luz lo absorbio y el por inercia cerro los ojos mientras sentía los cambios en su cuerpo su estatura disminuyo su cabello se empezó a hacer mas corto y a tornarse de un color negro azulado pero con el mismo desorden y sus rasgos se hicieron mas frágiles demostrando que estaba regresando a cuando tenia 6 años. Cuando abrió los ojos se vio asi mismo en su departamento, fue corriendo al baño y se sorprendio al ver los cambios que presentaba soprendiendose de que sus ojos se tronaron negros.

-Demonios ese viejo no me dijo que iba a presentar estos cambios en cuanto lo vea me va a tener que dar una explicación -dijo Naruto con una mueca de enojo

 **-Naruto ahora dime que haras? -pregunto Kurama**

-Que no se supone que tu estabas dormido? -dijo Naruto

 **-No fuiste el único que recupero su energía con este viaje -Gruño el Kyubi**

-Ok, respondiendo tu pregunta empezare con mi entrenamiento para poder volverme mas fuerte y estar mas cerca de cumplir mi promesa -dijo Naruto con determinación

 **-Eso espero no quiero un contenedor débil- dijo Kurama**

-Claro que no bola de pelos primero entrenare mi taijutsu y aprenderé mas acerca de la aldea no quiero ser el mismo tonto de antes

 **-Valla aun no empiezas a estudiar y ya progresaste bastante jajaja -se burlo el zorro**

-Callate zorro tonto

 **-Dejando eso de lado que mas haras**

-Entrenare mi control de chakra y empezare a practicar mis técnicas que tengo y después me dedicare a aprender técnicas nuevas

 **-Que hay de tus nuevos dojutsus**

-Esos los ire practicando con los clones hasta que logre controlarlos y después me enfocare en tratar de acercarme a Sasuke

 **-Muy bien aun no puedo ayudarte por que el sello esta cerrado pero aun asi hare lo posible por ayudarte en lo que pueda**

-Muchas gracias Kurama


	2. Empieza el entrenamiento

**Empieza el entrenamiento**

La noche era larga y Naruto no podía dormir por estar pensando en como comenzaría su entrenamiento, tenia que aprender nuevas técnicas, sin descuidar las que ya tenia para hacerlas mas poderosas.

Naruto: Como puedo aprender nuevas técnicas? Aun soy muy joven para entrar en la academia y si se las pido al Hokage empezara a sospechar y no quiero eso.

 **Kurama: Por que no vas a la biblioteca? Ahí debería de haber rollos con jutsus de cada afinidad**

Naruto: Cierto tienes razón Kurama -dijo alegre de encontrar una forma de aprender mas técnicas

 **Kurama: Claro que esperabas, soy el gran Kyuubi -dijo con arrogancia**

Naruto: Eres muy arrogante zorro, pero estas en lo cierto ahora como le puedo hacer para entrar a la biblioteca sin que me echen a patadas

 **Kurama:** _ **(Naruto, no se como seguiste protegiendo a esta aldea después de todo lo que te hicieron, en verdad que sigo pensando que no te merecen).**_

 **Kurama: Que te parece si le dices al viejo que te enseñe el Henge**

Naruto: Tienes razón, en este momento es muy tarde pero mañana a primera hora voy a ver al viejo para que me enseñe la técnica

Sin mas que decir se cambio la ropa para ponerse el pijama y acostarse a dormir para empezar el siguiente día con mucho entusiasmo y dispuesto a todo, no iba a desperdiciar ningún día en tonterías iba a dejar las bromas para después ahora su prioridad era entrenar y pensar en cómo acercarse a Sasuke.

 **/Al día siguiente/**

Un nuevo día se dejaba ver, los aldeanos empezaban con sus labores y las calles vacias de la aldea se empezaban a llenar. En un departamento en la zona roja de la aldea vemos a un pequeño Naruto terminando de arreglarse para emprender su camino hacia la torre del hokage.

Naruto: ( _Valla nunca pensé que volvería a ver la aldea en una pieza_ ) -penso recordando la destrucción que dejo Pain

Siguió con su camino ignorando las miradas que le lanzaban los aldeanos, rápidamente llego a la torre y procedió a subir entrando a la oficina del Sandaime sin llamar a la puerta encontrándolo con un conocido libro naranja.

Naruto: (Extrañaba mucho estos momentos) -pensó aguantando las ganas de llorar por volver a ver a la persona que consideraba un abuelo

Naruto: Hola viejo! Que tal te va? -dijo para ver como daba un brinco del susto y procedía a guardar el libro rápidamente

Sarutobi: Naruto que te trae por aquí?

Naruto: Vengo a saludarte y de paso pedirte que me enseñes a hacer el Henge

Sarutobi: Ya veo y se puede saber para que quieres aprenderla?

Naruto: Pues porque cuando voy a buscar comida me terminan echando del local y no entiendo porque -mintió para no tener que dar explicaciones.

Sarutobi: ( _Veo que a pesar de que les pedí que fuera tratado como héroe le guardan rencor por lo que sucedió hace 6 años)_ Claro, observa bien los sellos y trata de repetirlos -dijo para realizar 3 sellos y transformarse en Naruto.

Naruto: Eres sorprendente oji-san, algún día seré más fuerte que tu y te arrebatare el sombrero y me convertiré en el nuevo Hokage -dijo mientras daba una sonrisa zorruna.

Sarutobi: Claro que si Naruto

Naruto: Bueno me voy tengo que ir a comprar comida, hasta luego viejo

Sarutobi: Adiós Naruto

Naruto salió de la oficina, se puso en marcha para ir a su departamento y proceder a empezar a practicar la técnica

Naruto: _Creo que antes de empezar a entrenar debería limpiar el departamento olvide lo desordenado que era en mi niñez -pensó mientras se ponía en marcha en la limpieza de su hogar_

 **Kurama: En eso tienes razón mocoso eras muy desordenado esperemos que eso cambie en esta época**

Después de 2 horas logro terminar de limpiar y a continuación procedió a cambiarse para empezar a practicar, no le llevo mucho tiempo aprender la técnica y después de poder hacerla sin problemas salio de su departamento y fue directo a la biblioteca, antes de entrar se metio a un callejón y realizo los sellos para transformarse en un ninja cualquiera.

Naruto: Buenos días

Xxxx: Buenos días shinobi-san

Naruto: _(Veo que funciona, bueno me apresurare para entrenar cuanto antes)_

Después de revisar toda la biblioteca salió con unos cuantos rollos de historia shinobi, medicina, anatomía y también algunos de técnicas que logro encontrar, además también encontró un rollo de Kenjutsu, con estos rollos en sus manos salió corriendo directo a un campo de entrenamiento oculto de todos y se puso a leer.

 **Kurama: Oye mocoso porque no intentas llamar a unos clones te daré un poco de mi chakra para que logres invocar los necesarios para que avances más rápido**

Naruto: Valla muchas gracias Kurama

 **Kurama: No tienes por qué darlas solo apúrate**

Naruto: **Jutsu clones de sombra**

Una gran nube de humo cubrió el campo entero para que, en cuanto se disipo, se mostraran 15 clones sonrientes.

Naruto: Muy bien divídanse en 5 grupos de 3 integrantes, 4 grupos tomen un rollo y empiecen a leer.

Clon: Y usted que hará jefe?

Naruto: Yo, al igual que el otro grupo de clones empezaremos a entrenar para aumentar nuestras reservas de chakra por el momento son demasiado bajas y a pesar de que los invoque necesite ayuda de Kurama

Clones: Hai!

Sin mas que decir todos los clones y el original se pusieron en marcha, los clones avanzaban a pasos agigantados y el original ya empezaba a caminar por los arboles aunque por el momento solo llegaba a la mitad para después caer, después de varias horas de entrenamiento ya el sol se empezaba a ocultar por esa misma razón el Naruto original ya empezaba a ver el avance del día.

Naruto: Muy bien terminamos por hoy dispercense un grupo a la vez y guarden los rollos en la mochila.

Todos: Hai, jefe!

Ya eran pasadas las 10 y vemos a un Naruto caminando por las casi vacias calles de la aldea.

Naruto: ( _Demonios ya había olvidado lo difícil que es entrenar todo desde el principio, me duele todo el cuerpo)_

Civil: Mira a quien…hip…. Tenemos aquí

Civil2: Cierto es el…..hip….demonio

Civil1: Acabemos con lo que empezó el Yondaime

Naruto no supo que hacer estaba demasiado cansado de tanto entrenar como para hacer algo por defenderse, los civiles se le lanzaron encima tratando de golpearlo. Naruto esquivo los golpes y emprendió la huida, para su suerte los civiles estaban muy ebrios pero todo cambio cuando vio a algunos ninjas ayudarles a los aldeanos.

Naruto: Que les pasa, por que me atacan, no les he hecho nada

Ninja1: Destruir nuestra aldea se te hace nada, maldito demonio?

Después de decir eso le propina una fuerte patada que casi le rompe las costillas y lo hace escupir saliva y un poco de sangre.

Naruto: _(Demonios ese golpe fue demasiado fuerte no creo aguantar otro golpe igual)_

Ya estaba demasiado débil y no se detenían seguían persiguiéndolo, volteo en el momento justo para ver como le lanzaban shurikens y kunais, no podía esquivarlos así que tomo un kunai en el aire y trato de predecir donde lo golpearían para que ocurriera algo extraño, todo se empezó a volver mas lento y a ser más claro para él, momento que aprovecho para desviar la mayoría de shurikens solo para ser herido por algunos que pasaron su defensa. Se metió a un callejón y rápidamente hizo 3 sellos para transformarse en un gato y salir corriendo lejos de los atacantes y directo a su departamento entro por la ventana y callo directo al suelo.

Naruto: _Kurama, que hago aquí?_

 **Kurama: En cuanto entraste a tu departamento caíste inconsciente por el agotamiento de chakra**

Naruto: _Ya veo, oye por que veo dentro de ti una flama roja?_

 **Kurama: Eso es muy sencillo de explicar**

Naruto: _Pues explícamelo que yo no entiendo que está pasando_

 **Kurama: Felicidades Naruto acabas de despertar el Sharingan**

Naruto: _En serio? Que bien eso es genial, ahora tendré que entrenarlo un poco más para dominarlo a la perfección_

 **Kurama: Si y ahora podrás aprender técnicas con solo verlas, ten en cuenta que no debes depender de el siempre**

Naruto: _Muy bien ahora si podre volverme más fuerte -_ dijo mientras veía su reflejo y notaba sus ojos el izquierdo con 1 tomoe y el derecho con 2 tomoes

* * *

Hola aqui esta el segundo capitulo espero les haya gustado, espero sus reviews y algunos consejos que gusten darme sin mas que decir les agradezco


	3. Los herederos Hyuga y Uchiha

**Los herederos Hyuga y Uchiha**

Un nuevo día llegaba a la aldea y nuestro ex-rubio empezaba a abrir los ojos para ver que seguía en el suelo donde cayó la noche anterior y lo invadían los recuerdos de todo lo ocurrido el día anterior, por un lado se sentía triste por volver a pasar por el sufrimiento que fue su niñez y por el otro lado se sentía muy feliz por haber despertado el Sharingan.

Naruto: Valla ahora veo por que Sasuke lo usaba muy seguido, todo se ve con mucha claridad -dijo viendo su reflejo en el espejo del baño

 **Kurama: Solo recuerda no usarlo muy seguido o te quedaras ciego -le recordó**

Naruto: Si no te preocupes Kurama, por cierto podrias dejar caer el Genjutsu para ver como luzco con el Sharingan y mi cabello negro ( _si el zorro le puso un genjutsu para hacer ver a los demás que su cabello y sus ojos seguían siendo igual que siempre perdón por no aclararlo antes)_

Kurama deshizo la ilusión para que segundos después su cabello se volviera negro.

Naruto: Me veo genial creo que podría acostumbrarme estar así -dijo haciendo diferentes movimientos para verse desde todos los angulos

 **Kurama: Sera mejor que te apresures y te vallas a seguir entrenando**

Naruto: Cierto ahora mis reservas son un poco mas altas, pronto podre hacer clones por mi mismo

 **Kurama: Si, mientras tendrás que ocupar la poca energía que logro filtrar por el sello**

Naruto: Ok vámonos a entrenar

Llego pronto al campo de entrenamiento e hizo la misma cantidad de clones de la vez pasada y los puso a que siguieran leyendo, mientras el se iba a un pequeño rio que pasaba por ahí y se puso a hacer el ejercicio de caminar sobre el agua ya que el caminar sobre los arboles ya lo podía hacer sin ninguna dificultad. Sin nada mas que decir se deshizo de toda su ropa y puso sus manos haciendo el sello del carnero para concentrar chakra en sus pies dio un paso solo para hundirse de inmediato al fondo del rio.

Naruto: Diablos había olvidado lo difícil que era hacer este ejercicio, pero tengo que dominarlo a como de lugar

 **Kurama: Pues que esperabas que lo lograrías a la primera, pues no tienes que seguir practicándolo solo así aumentaras tu chakra y dominaras el ejercicio**

Después de algunas horas de estar practicando logro que solo se hundieran sus pies hasta los tobillos, con un poco más de practica dominaría la técnica a la perfección

Naruto: Bien es hora de dispersar a los clones -después de decir eso procedió a dispersarlos poco a poco hasta que solo quedara uno que no desapareció.

Naruto: ¿Tu porque no desapareces?

Clon: Por que hay algo que debes saber

Naruto: ¿Y qué es eso que debo de saber?

Clon: Ya lo veras -dijo con una sonrisa enigmática para después desaparecer

En cuanto llegaron los recuerdos del ultimo clon se puso estático para después dar una sonrisa zorruna.

 **Kurama: Valla quien diría que un simple clon podría hacer aparecer el segundo tomoe en el ojo izquierdo -dijo con incredulidad**

Naruto: Yo estoy igual de sorprendido que tú, no me esperaba eso pero en fin eso será de mucha de ayuda

Sin más que decir emprendió el camino directo a su departamento, justo antes de entrar a la aldea se transformo en un gato no queriendo pasar por lo mismo de ayer.

Después de unos minutos logro llegar a la entrada de su casa y entro rápidamente deshizo el Henge y se metió a la ducha para sacarse la tierra y el mal olor de su entrenamiento, ya un poco mas fresco se dispuso a cenar una comida sana.

Naruto: Es en estos momentos que agradezco haber aprendido a cocinar si no tendría que comer ramen para siempre

 **Kurama: Por fin te diste cuenta que el ramen es dañino para ti?**

Naruto: Mmm… solo digamos que en el viaje con Jiraya-sensei al no comer tanto ramen crecí demasiado rápido, es por eso que solo comeré ramen debes en cuando

 **Kurama: Muy bien debes llevar una dieta estricta para tener un cuerpo muy bien balanceado**

Naruto: SI tienes razón, bueno me voy a dormir mañana me levantare temprano para ir a entrenar

 **Kurama: En eso tienes razón, por cierto mañana tendrás que ir a una tienda de equipo ninja y vas comprar pesos para que empieces a mejorar tu velocidad**

Naruto: Cierto, pero mejor leeré el rollo de Fuinjutsu que saque de la biblioteca y aprenderé a hacer los sellos por mi propia cuenta

 **Kurama: Esta bien**

Sin más que decir se acostó a dormir para empezar más temprano con su rutina de entrenamiento y quizás empezar a aprender las primeras técnicas elementales, con ese pensamiento en la cabeza se acostó para inmediatamente caer dormido.

 **/Al día siguiente/**

Los primeros rayos del sol empezaban a verse y en un campo de entrenamiento vemos a Naruto listo para hacer los clones.

 **Kurama: Espera chico, esta vez trata de hacer los clones por tu propia cuenta**

Naruto: Estas seguro que si podre hacerlos?

 **Kurama: Claro tus reservas ya son lo suficientemente grandes para que realices esa técnica tu mismo**

Naruto: Ok aquí voy Jutsu clones de sombras -tras una nube de humo se vio a 70 clones perfectamente alineados

Naruto: Valla creo que, si ya tengo suficiente chakra para crearlos, muy bien divídanse en grupos de 10, el primer grupo empezara con el elemento fuego, el segundo aire, el tercero rayo, el cuarto agua, el quinto tierra, el sexto grupo empezara con el fuinjutsu y el último grupo se dividirá en 2, 5 empezaran el Kenjutsu y el los otros 5 estarán conmigo aumentando nuestras reservas de chakra.

Ya con las ordenes dadas se pusieron en marcha y cada grupo procedió a hacer lo que se les dijo los que leían el rollo de fuinjutsu avanzaban muy rápido demostrando que Naruto era todo un Uzumaki.

Cuatro horas mas tarde vemos a Naruto en posición de loto expandiendo sus sentidos y sintiendo a sus clones trabajando arduamente, decidiendo que era suficiente entrenamiento disipo a los clones 1 grupo a la vez.

Naruto: Wow si que avance mucho el día de hoy, iré a dar una vuelta por la aldea antes de que anochezca y de paso comprare un poco de víveres para tener un poco más de comida.

Sin más que decir se puso en marcha, iba pasando por el parque cuando escucho a una pequeña niña llorando, su curiosidad pudo más y decidió investigar que era lo que pasaba, solo para toparse con 3 niños mayores que el molestando a una niña la cual reconoció al instante.

Naruto: _(Hinata)_

Naruto: Hey dejen a la niña en paz

Niño1: Eso jamás primero tendrá que disculparse por haberme tirado mi helado

Niño2: Si además tu no te metas mocoso o sino te daremos una lección

Naruto: Pues no me iré hasta que dejen ir a la niña

Niño3: Bien entonces te daremos tu merecido por entrometido

Los 3 niños se lanzaron directo a Naruto solo para que los esquivara y se acercara a Hinata para protegerla, los niños se volvieron a lanzar con los puños extendidos listos para golpearlo solo para ser detenidos por las manos de Naruto

Naruto: Bien si no la dejaran en paz les daré lo que se merecen -dijo para después darles a cada uno de ellos un puñetazo directo al estomago para que se levantaran y se marcharan corriendo

Naruto: ¿Hola estas bien?

Hinata: Hai…gra…gracias

Naruto: No tienes por que darlas, mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki mucho gusto

Hinata: Mu…mucho gusto mi….mi nombre es Hi…Hinata Hyu…Hyuga

Naruto: Mucho gusto Hinata es un placer conocerte

Hinata se puso roja al ver la sonrisa más linda de la aldea estaba apunto de decir otra cosa cuando escucho el grito del guardia que la acompañaba.

Ko: Hinata-sama tenemos que irnos o su padre se enojara con usted

Hinata: Hai gra….gracias na…

Naruto: No tienes por que darlas fue un placer ayudarte, hasta luego Hinata espero verte pronto

Ko solo veía la interacción de ambos niños sin poder ocultar una sonrisa, el no era como los otros aldeanos el sabia de la carga de Naruto pero no por eso lo juzgaba.

Ko: Gracias Naruto-san por proteger a Hinata-sama estaré en deuda con usted por esta vez, nos tenemos que ir hasta luego Naruto-san -dijo con una pequeña reverencia

Naruto: No tiene nada que agradecer Hyuga-san, hasta luego Hinata

Hinata: A….Adiós

Naruto se dio la vuelta para seguir su camino directo a su casa, iba pasando por un pequeño lago en mitad de la aldea y no pudo ocultar una sonrisa al ver quien estaba en el muelle del lago sentado viendo hacia el frente.

Naruto: Al fin te encontré, Sasuke -dijo para detenerse y darle una sonrisa al pequeño Sasuke

Sasuke: Hmp… -"dijo" Sasuke para voltearse y ocultar la sonrisa que tenia en el rostro.

* * *

Y aqui esta otro capitulo espero les guste y sigan leyendo esta historia espero sus reviews sin mas por el momento me despido nos vemos en el sig capitulo.


	4. Los nuevos senseis

**¡¿Nuevos senséis?!**

Después de encontrar a Sasuke no iba a dejar ir esa oportunidad, así que sin más que pensar empezó a bajar las escaleras para sentarse a su lado, ambos viendo hacia el frente ninguno decía nada, no sabían que decir solo estaban contemplando el paisaje.

Naruto: Hola mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki

Sasuke: Hola, soy Sasuke Uchiha

Naruto: Puedo saber que haces?

Sasuke: Estaba entrenando, pero justo cuando llegaste me puse a descansar y tú que haces aquí

Naruto: Iba pasando por aquí cuando te vi lanzar una bola de fuego, dime te gustaría entrenar conmigo?

Sasuke: Tu estas entrenando solo?

Naruto: Así es, ahorita no tengo sensei

Sasuke: Y dime que es lo que estas entrenando?

Naruto: Estaba entrenando control de chakra pero ahora estoy entrenando jutsus elementales

Sasuke: Esta bien, bueno me tengo que ir te veo mañana aquí mismo estas de acuerdo?

Naruto: Claro, quieres que te haga compañía?

Sasuke: Si, no hay problema con tus papás?

Naruto: Yo soy huérfano así que no hay problema

Ambos se levantaron y se pusieron en marcha hacia la casa del Uchiha, a medio camino los interceptan 2 shinobis haciendo que Naruto se pusiera en posición de defensa

Sasuke: Hermano volviste de tu misión -dijo muy emocionado de ver a su hermano de vuelta sano y salvo

Itachi: Sasuke veo que tienes un nuevo amigo, hola mi nombre es Itachi Uchiha y soy hermano de Sasuke

Naruto: Hola mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, mucho gusto Itachi-san

Itachi: Mucho gusto Naruto-kun, por cierto, te presento a un amigo él es Shisui Uchiha

Shisui: Hola Naruto-kun

Naruto: _(No recuerdo a este sujeto)_ Hola Shisui-san

Después de platicar acerca de la misión de ambos procedieron a caminar en silencio con dirección al complejo Uchiha, de pronto se detuvieron en un campo vacío, donde se sentaron Itachi y Shisui.

Itachi: Y díganme que hacían fuera de casa a estas horas de la noche?

Sasuke: Estábamos entrenando en el lago Nii-san

Shisui: Entrenando? Supongo que son muy fuertes?

Pero antes de que Naruto pudiera decir algo Sasuke se adelanto

Sasuke: Claro que sí, hasta podríamos vencerlos a ambos -dijo con seguridad

Shisui: Muy bien tendré que verlo con mis propios ojos -dijo para ponerse de pie y ponerse en posición de pelea.

Naruto: Bien veré que tan fuertes somos, estás listo Sasuke

Sasuke: Claro que si

Itachi: Bien yo seré el referí, están listos?

Naruto y Sasuke: Hai -dijeron al unísono

Shisui: Hai

Itachi: Comiencen!

Dicho esto, Itachi se hizo a un lado para ver el progreso de ambos chicos, ninguno se movía estaban estáticos observando los movimientos rivales, de la nada un viento soplo y movió las copas de los arboles haciendo caer varias hojas que se mecían con el viento, una de las tantas hojas quedo en el centro de los combatientes que en cuanto toco el suelo fue la señal para que salieran en dirección del rival.

Sasuke: Te demostrare lo fuerte que me he vuelto, Shisui

Shisui: Eso quiero verlo, espero que no me decepcionen

Naruto: _(Sera buena idea usar todo mi potencial)_

 **Kurama: Vamos chico demuéstrame que el entrenamiento ha valido la pena**

Naruto: Bien aquí voy -contesto tanto interna como externamente

Con esas ultimas palabras llegaron al centro y chocaron los puños con una fuerza que demostraba lo fuertes que se estaban volviendo.

Shisui: _(Valla sí que son fuertes, casi me duermen la mano por el choque) -pensó moviendo la mano para quitar la sensación de adormecimiento_

Sin darle mas espacio para reponerse y contraatacar ambos chicos se lanzaron en una sincronización perfecta los golpes de uno protegían los espacios del otro, era como si hubieran estado entrenando toda la vida.

Shisui: _(Rayos no me dejan lanzar golpes me tienen acorralado) -_ pensó Shisui momento de distracción que utilizaron ambos niños para darle cada uno un golpe, Sasuke le dio un gancho directo al estomago que lo hizo expulsar todo el aire que tenia con un poco de saliva para ser rematado por una patada de Naruto que le dio directo en la mejilla derecha para salir volando directo a un árbol partiéndolo a la mitad con su cuerpo.

Sasuke: Lo vez somos muy fuertes

Naruto: Crees que este bien Shisui, Sasuke -dijo con preocupación en su voz solo para escuchar aplausos viniendo del bosque.

Shisui: Valla lograron derrotarme con solo taijutsu, me pregunto si… -dijo para empezar a hacer sellos de manos a velocidad media

Itachi: _(Que planeas hacer Shisui espero que estés seguro de lo que haces) -pensó Itachi listo para intervenir si algo salía mal_

Shisui: **Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu** (Elemento fuego: bola de fuego)

Una bola de fuego salió disparada de la boca de Shisui directo hacia los niños, quienes se quedaron pensando como esquivar el ataque, solo basto una mirada de ambos para realizar su movimiento ambos hicieron distintos sellos para lanzar sus técnicas.

Sasuke: **Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu** (Elemento fuego: Bola de fuego)

Naruto: **Futon: Daitoppa** (Elemento aire: Ráfaga de aire)

Ambas técnicas se fusionaron formando un gran muro de llamas que avanzo directo a la pequeña bola de fuego de Shisui que solo miraba con los ojos abiertos el muro de llamas directo hacia él, reacciono justo a tiempo para realizar el Shunsin no jutsu o jutsu de cuerpo parpadeante.

Shisui: _(Demonios si no me quito lo mas seguro es que hubiera muerto)_

Itachi: Bien la batalla termino, Shisui no puede continuar Naruto y Sasuke ustedes son los ganadores

Naruto y Sasuke: Genial ganamos -dijeron ambos con una sonrisa en sus rostros

Itachi: _(Son muy habilidosos y aun no reciben un entrenamiento, a este paso serán más fuertes que yo)_

Shisui: Son muy fuertes en verdad me derrotaron no me esperaba ese ultimo ataque

Itachi: Oigan alguien los entrena a ustedes y nosotros no lo sabemos?

Sasuke: No, yo solo utilice la técnica que me enseño mi padre

Naruto: A mi nadie me entrena pero conseguí en la biblioteca los rollos para empezar a entrenar por mi cuenta

Solo basto una mirada de Itachi a Shisui para que comprendieran lo que pensaba el otro.

Itachi: Muy bien entonces a partir de mañana Shisui y yo los entrenaremos siempre y cuando no estemos de misión entendido

Ambos: Hai

Itachi: Bien, mañana nos veremos aquí a primera hora del día

Sin mas que decir ambos niños se despidieron para después salir corriendo con dirección a sus respectivas casas, para empezar un nuevo entrenamiento para volverse muy fuertes.

Shisui: Estas seguro de querer involucrarte con ellos?

Itachi: Ellos son el futuro de la aldea después de que nosotros cumplamos con la misión, se encargaran de proteger la aldea

Shisui: Espero que logremos cumplir con nuestra misión sin ninguna complicación

Después de decir eso se levantaron de sus lugares y se pusieron a entrenar una rutina aún más avanzada que la de los chicos, con la esperanza de dejar en buenas manos.

* * *

Aqui esta otro capitulo espero que les guste y sigan leyendo esta historia BYE


	5. Comienza la academia

**Comienza la academia**

Después de despedirse de Sasuke siguió su camino a casa pensando en cosas que lo ponían feliz como, por ejemplo, Sasuke, al fin lo encontró y estaba dispuesto a volverse su amigo y evitar que abandone la aldea y la otra cosa que lo ponía feliz era que al fin iba a recibir un entrenamiento y a manos de quien era considerado el mejor ninja de la aldea, Itachi Uchiha.

Naruto: _Valla quien diría que me iba a encontrar a Itachi_

 **Kurama: Más sorprendente es que decidiera entrenarlos, eso te hará un shinobi extraordinario aprovecha cada segundo a su lado y aprende todo lo que puedas de él.**

Naruto: _Claro que sí, no voy a dejar ir esta oportunidad, aunque…_

 **Kurama: Que sucede?**

Naruto: M _e pregunto si debería mostrarles mi verdadera apariencia_

 **Kurama: Hazlo, pero en cuanto al Sharingan quizás deberías también mostrarlo y recibir entrenamiento por parte de un Uchiha**

Naruto: _Se los voy a mostrar y les pediré que me entrenen para poder usarlo_

 **Kurama: Bien pero ten mucho cuidado y se precavido**

Naruto: _Claro que lo seré_

Corto el enlace con el zorro y se dio cuenta que estaba justo frente a la puerta de su apartamento, sin más que pensar la abrió y se metió directo a la cocina para preparar algo que cenar.

Naruto: Que bueno que aún tengo víveres sino tendría que ir a comprar más y casi no tengo dinero

Sin más que decir se sentó a cenar, en cuanto termino se dio una ducha rápida y se cambio para poder irse a dormir imaginándose como seria su nuevo entrenamiento y se sentía emocionado por el poder que llegaría a alcanzar.

 **/Al día siguiente/**

Naruto ya se había levantado y se estaba arreglando para salir directo al campo de entrenamiento que le fue indicado por Itachi, salió de su casa y corrió muy rápido demasiado para un niño que apenas va a cumplir 7 años, iba con un Henge puesto corriendo por los tejados de las casas y locales, al llegar al campo de entrenamiento no había nadie estaba completamente vació y eso lo desconcertó un poco pero antes de pensar en otra cosa vio como shurikens y kunais eran lanzados directo hacia su dirección eran los suficientes para esquivarlos pero venían en distintos ángulos para impedir que escapara así que sin pensar en otra cosa sacó un kunai de su bolsa de armas, activo su Sharingan y empezó a desviar y detener las armas arrojadas, una vez termino de desviarlas todas desactivo sus ojos y el kunai que traía en la mano lo arrojo lo suficientemente fuerte hacia los arboles para ver a 2 siluetas salir de entre las sombras, eran Shisui e Itachi.

Naruto: Hola Itachi, Shisui

Itachi: Hola Naruto-kun

Shisui: Hmph –"saludo" cortésmente Shisui

Naruto: Donde esta Sasuke?

Itachi: No debe tardar en llegar -dijo justo para ver al susodicho entrar al campo.

Sasuke: Nii-san eso no es justo por qué no me esperaste

Itachi: Sasuke debes aprender a que en una misión no se espera a nadie y tu tienes la responsabilidad de levantarte a la hora que se te indica

Sasuke: De acuerdo nii-san

Shisui: Muy bien, van a entrenar o a platicar me estoy aburriendo aquí sin hacer nada

Itachi: Muy bien vamos a comenzar por su control de chakra, trataran de escalar los árboles, pero solo con los pies sin usar las manos.

Sasuke: Wow y eso como lo vamos a hacer nii-san

Itachi: Muy fácil solo concentra tu chakra en los pies y no dejes de mandar energía.

Shisui: Tienes que mandar el chakra suficiente, ni muy poco porque te puedes resbalar y caer, ni demasiado porque el mismo árbol te aventara lejos de el.

Sasuke: Muy bien aquí voy -dijo para salir corriendo y estrellarse de cara contra el tronco del árbol.

Itachi: No tienes que correr Sasuke, solo para enfrente de el concentra chakra en los pies y da un paso al árbol

Sasuke hizo lo que le dijo su hermano se paro del suelo, se puso frente al árbol, concentro su chakra y dio un paso al árbol esperando no caerse de cara.

Itachi: Naruto-kun por que no estas haciendo el ejercicio que les puse?

Naruto: Bueno no lo estaba haciendo por que estaba emocionado por recibir el entrenamiento de alguien y eso me puso feliz pero enseguida lo hago

Itachi: Ok, esta bien hazlo con cuidado

Shisui: Buen inicio pero, en serio que les vas a enseñar?

Itachi: Los voy a entrenar lo suficiente para que sean nuestros sucesores y ver si con ellos de nuestro lado podemos evitar lo que nos espera

Shisui: Muy bien es un buen comienzo, ahora hay que entrenar tu y yo para no perder forma

Itachi: Ok -dijo para enseguida activar su Sharingan completamente maduro y lanzarse directo a su contrincante.

Golpes iban y venían a una velocidad sorprendente demostrando que eran excelentes ninjas y no por nada formaban parte de los ANBU.

Itachi: Bien eso fue un excelente calentamiento que te parece si subimos el nivel.

Shisui: Si así lo quieres por mi está bien, solo no te vayas a arrepentir

Itachi: Vamos empecemos.

 **/Salto en el tiempo 2 años más tarde/**

Vemos en un campo de entrenamiento a 4 personas descansando después de una pesada sesión de entrenamiento, los 4 se veían agotados y respirando con dificultad, sudando a mares, con la ropa echa jirones y totalmente sucios de hierba, tierra y algunas quemaduras de menor grado.

Itachi: Muy bien es suficiente por hoy es hora de volver

Shisui: Por primera vez en mucho tiempo estoy de acuerdo contigo Itachi, tenemos que irnos a descansar y a limpiarnos

Naruto: Cielos eso fue muy genial, aunque estoy totalmente agotado mañana me va a doler todo el cuerpo

Sasuke: Así que este es un entrenamiento de nivel ANBU, sí que es exhausto, estoy casi sin chakra, lo mejor es irnos a casa

Itachi: Bien vámonos o mamá nos va a matar y no se ustedes, pero todavía quiero vivir unos años más.

Shisui: Tienes razón vámonos deprisa, antes de que se haga más noche.

Naruto: OK, vámonos

Sin nada mas que decir emprendieron el camino de regreso al complejo Uchiha, lugar al que Naruto fue recibido y acogido por la esposa del líder del clan. Naruto aun recordaba como fue que llego a ese lugar.

 **/Flash back 1 año y medio atrás/**

Terminaron de entrenar y se ve a un Sasuke y Naruto totalmente inconscientes por tanto entrenar.

Shisui: Creo que esta vez si se te fue un poco la mano

Itachi: Ellos fueron los que me pidieron un entrenamiento más elevado, además ve el lado bueno si lo aguantaron

Shisui: Si, pero no por eso los ibas a dejar totalmente agotados y sin chakra

Itachi: Mejor no hables y ayúdame a llevarlos a casa -dijo cargando a un Sasuke dormido y sucio

Shisui: Pues ya que, no me queda de otra -dijo para levantar a Naruto

Después de unos minutos caminando, por fin llegaron al complejo Uchiha y procedieron directo a la casa principal.

Itachi: He vuelto -dijo quitándose las sandalias ninja y entrando pasando la cocina, por donde salió una amigable Mikoto.

Mikoto: Bienvenido a casa Itachi, hola Shisui -dijo con una amigable sonrisa

Shisui: Hola y gracias por recibirnos Mikoto-sama

Mikoto: Te he dicho que me digas solo Mikoto, el sama me hace sentir vieja, por cierto, quien es el -dijo apuntando al niño en la espalda de Shisui

Shisui: O el es el pequeño Naruto-kun

Mikoto: Ya veo, llévenlos a la habitación de Sasuke y bajen a cenar.

Itachi: Gracias, Kaa-san

Shisui: Muchas gracias Mikoto-san

Sin decir nada mas siguieron su camino para dejarlos en la última habitación de la Mansión. El tiempo paso y Sasuke empezó a abrir los ojos para ver que estaba en su habitación acostado en su cama, se levanto para ver a Naruto empezando a despertar.

Naruto: Donde estamos?

Sasuke: Estamos en mi casa, en el complejo Uchiha, lo mejor es que bajemos a cenar.

Naruto: Ya veo, esta bien bajemos huele muy rico como para dejar pasar esta deliciosa comida.

Se levantaron de la cama solo para ver que sus ropas estaban sucias, Sasuke fue a su armario y saco un par de cambios de ropa, uno para el y otro para Naruto. Ambos se cambiaron y bajaron en silencio.

Mikoto: Veo que ya despertaron.

Sasuke: Si kaa-san

Mikoto: Hola tu debes ser Naruto, mi nombre es Mikoto y soy la madre de Itachi y Sasuke

Naruto: Mucho gusto Mikoto-san -dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia

Mikoto: Muy bien tomen asiento y enseguida les traeré algo para cenar, Fugaku no debe de tardar.

Sasuke: A donde fue padre?

Itachi: Fue a hablar con el Hokage acerca de un asunto que tiene que ver contigo, Naruto

Naruto: Eh, a que te refieres Itachi-san

Itachi: Dime Naruto te gustaría vivir con nosotros aquí en el complejo Uchiha

Naruto estaba sorprendido, no se esperaba esto ni en sus más alegres sueños se esperaba esto. Estaba que no cabía de felicidad, lagrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos.

Naruto: Es en serio, no estas bromeando

Mikoto: Claro que no Naruto, ¿dime te gustaría vivir con nosotros? -dijo con una sonrisa maternal, que termino por hacer llorar a Naruto de alegría.

Naruto: Si! Claro que quiero es lo que mas he deseado, tener una familia

Mikoto: Muy bien entonces, Bienvenido a la familia….Sochi

Naruto: Gracias….Kaa-san

Itachi: Bienvenido Otouto -dijo mientras le deba un abrazo

Sasuke: Bienvenido, Naruto-nii-san

Naruto: Gracias, se los agradezco

Después de eso llego Fugaku con los documentos que acreditaban a Naruto como un miembro del clan Uchiha

 **/Fin flash back/**

Mientras recordaba todo eso se dio cuenta que estaban llegando al distrito Uchiha, todos los habitantes lo veían con respeto y aunque no estaba acostumbrado se sentía feliz de ser aceptado en un lugar.

Itachi: Muy bien hemos llegado, nos vemos después Shisui

Shisui: Bien, nos vemos luego

Naruto: Hasta luego, Shisui-san

Sasuke: Adiós, Shisui

Itachi: Muy bien entremos, Kaa-san debe estar esperándonos.

Entraron a la casa y dejaron las sandalias en la puerta y se fueron directo a la cocina, lugar de donde provenía el mayor ruido.

Itachi: Ya regresamos, kaa-san

Mikoto: Muy bien, ya me tenían preocupada estuve apunto de salir a buscarlos

Sasuke: Lo sentimos Kaa-san, se nos fue el tiempo entrenando

Mikoto: Bueno vallan a lavarse y bajen hoy es un día especial

Todos salieron directo al baño, mientras que abajo se empezaba a escuchar mucho ajetreo, ellos terminaron de lavarse y se fueron a vestir, los 3 exhibían algo en común: El abanico Uchiha en su espalda.

Itachi: Ya están listos, madre nos va a subir a buscar

Naruto: Yo ya estoy listo

Sasuke: Muy bien ya estoy listo vamos

Los 3 bajaron las escaleras, Sasuke e Itachi se adelantaron a la cocina y dejaron a Naruto al final, cuando se percato de que solo estaba el camino a la cocina, cuando abrió la puerta se llevo una buena sorpresa. Todos sus amigos, conocidos y su mas reciente familia estaban enfrente de el con gorritos de fiesta y un enorme pastel en el centro de la mesa.

Mikoto: Feliz cumpleaños Naruto, hoy cumples 8 años y estoy muy feliz de que este aquí con nosotros

Fugaku: Felicidades Naruto, espero que te guste tu fiesta

Itachi: Felicidades otouto

Sasuke: Felicidades nii-san

Después de tantas felicitaciones y de cortar el pastel procedieron con los regalos: primero fue el turno del dueño de ichiraku, ellos le regalaron 1 cupón de comida gratis durante 1 semana, después siguió Sarutobi, el trajo no uno, sino 2 regalos que eran las formas para entrar en la academia ninja para Naruto y Sasuke, después fue el turno de Shisui, el le regalo una pulsera con el logotipo de la hoja, enseguida fue el turno de Itachi, quien le regalo un collar con el símbolo del clan Uzumaki y por ultimo fue el turno de Fugaku y Mikoto Uchiha, ellos al igual que el Sandaime, trajeron 2 regalos que eran una chokuto de color negro con rojo para Naruto y una de color azul y morado para Sasuke.

Mikoto: Espero que estés disfrutando tu fiesta Naruto

Naruto: Si la estoy disfrutando kaa-san pero, tengo algo que decirles cuando termine la fiesta.

Itachi: Estas seguro de lo que quieres hacer Naruto -le pregunto mientras entraba a la conversación.

Naruto: Si nii-san estoy seguro de querer hacerlo -dijo con seguridad en su voz

Sasuke: Yo también hare lo mismo, es mejor que sea ahora hermano

Itachi: Esta bien no puedo hacer nada por cambiar su idea

Después de que terminaran de platicar siguieron divirtiéndose, luego de unas cuantas horas más la gente empezaba a despedirse y a vaciar la casa. Una vez la casa se desocupo, se fueron a la sala a escuchar lo que Sasuke y Naruto tenían que decirles.

Fugaku: Bien que es lo que nos quieren decir, que no puede esperar a mañana

Mikoto: Tranquilo querido dejemos que nos digan lo que quieren decir -dijo con voz pacífica y calmada, para voltear a verlos y esperar lo que iban a decir.

Naruto y Sasuke se voltearon a ver para ver como comenzar, ambos asintieron y sin decirse nada ambos optaron por ir directo al grano

Naruto: Bien será rápido Oto-sama.

Sin decir más ambos cerraron los ojos, dieron un largo suspiro y enseguida abrieron sus ojos lentamente para mostrar que en lugar de su color habitual ahora mostraban unos ojos Sharingan totalmente maduros, sorprendiendo a sus padres.

Fugaku: Como es que tienen el Sharingan tan madurado

Itachi: Yo los entrene, padre

Fugaku: Ya veo, Naruto y Sasuke retírense a su habitación

Naruto-Sasuke: Hai, Oto-sama -hicieron una leve reverencia y salieron directo a sus cuartos

Cuando ambos chicos subieron a sus habitaciones, Fugaku cerro la puerta y se fue a sentar.

Fugaku: Se puede saber, porque les enseñaste las habilidades del Sharingan, Itachi

Itachi: Padre, ellos son unos excelentes ninjas y eso es lo que me sorprende, a pesar de que tienen 8 años deben estar al nivel de un capitán de las fuerzas especiales ANBU

Fugaku: Al nivel de un ANBU, ya veo, muy bien puedes retírate

Itachi: Con su permiso, Oto-sama -dijo para después salir de la sala.

Fugaku: _(Si ellos son así de fuertes, tendré que considerar meterlos en el plan, no aún son demasiado jóvenes)_

Fugaku: Mañana iré a ver al hokage -dijo para irse directo a su habitación

Al día siguiente, Itachi salió de la mansión con destino a la oficina del hokage, mientras Naruto y Sasuke se arreglaban para irse a su primer día en la academia. Salieron del distrito Uchiha con calma y sin ningún tipo de prisa.

Naruto: Así que hoy comienza nuestro camino como verdaderos shinobis de la hoja

Sasuke: Hmpf así es, aunque nuestro nivel es ya el mismo que un ANBU

Naruto: Sera divertido ver a los demás integrantes de nuestras clases -dijo para ver fijamente las puertas de la academia frente a él.

Sasuke: Muy bien veamos que tal nos va

Naruto: Ok, demostrémosle lo que valemos los Uchiha -dijo para enseguida entrar a la academia sin saber los misterios que les deparaba el futuro.

* * *

Hola aquí les traigo otro capitulo mas, perdon por la demora espero sus reviews y sigan leyendo esta fabulosa historia sin mas que decir espero les guste


	6. Misión a la frontera

**Misión a la frontera**

La academia ninja fue fundada por el segundo hokage, para conseguir shinobis fuertes ya que era época de guerra y no podían darse el lujo de perder fuerza militar.

Naruto: Así que, esta es la academia ninja

Sasuke: Valla sí que es grande

Naruto: Si, aquí vamos a estar hasta que estemos totalmente listos

Sasuke: Según tengo entendido cada año hay un examen de graduación, ¿me equivoco?

Naruto: No, eso era cuando estábamos en época de guerra, ahora tienes que estar aquí por lo menos 4 años

Sasuke: Ok, empecemos cuanto antes -dijo para emprender su camino directo a su salón de clases

Siguieron su paso hasta llegar al aula indicada en el formato que les dio el hokage, al parecer la clase había comenzado sin ellos, tocaron la puerta y después de unos segundos que parecieron eternos la puerta se abrió mostrando al que sería su maestro.

Iruka: Si díganme que se les ofrece, en que los puedo ayudar -dijo con una sonrisa amable examinándolos a ambos.

Naruto: El hokage nos dio estas formas y nos dijo que se las entregáramos al sensei de este salón.

Iruka: Ya veo, bien todo está en orden -dijo mientras leía las formas y procedía a dejarlos pasar.

Iruka: Muy bien chicos el día de hoy tenemos a 2 nuevos estudiantes que no pudieron estar con nosotros desde la semana pasada, por ese motivo se incorporan el día de hoy, entren, preséntense y pasen a un lugar disponible.

Sasuke: Hola, mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha, mucho gusto

Naruto: Mi nombre es Naruto Uchiha, un gusto estar en esta clase -dijo para después darle una mirada a Sasuke que la entendió a la perfección.

Ambos se pusieron de frente a la clase, se cruzaron de brazos con la mirada agachada y sin más que agregar levantaron la vista con una sonrisa arrogante, que tuvo una sola reacción.

KYYYYYYAAAAA -gritaron todas las chicas del salón con corazones en los ojos y con un enorme sonrojo en sus rostros.

Iruka: Muy bien, mi nombre es Iruka Umino, bienvenidos

Después de presentarse fueron a sus lugares, donde se sentaron los dos juntos, siendo observados por todas las féminas del salón.

Naruto: _(Rayos, olvidaba lo aburridas que eran las clases)_

Mientras empezaban las clases, Itachi era llamado a la oficina del hokage, con motivos secretos.

Sarutobi: Bien, Itachi informa

Itachi: Hokage-sama, tal parece que el golpe es inevitable, mi clan esta cegado por el odio y ambiciona el poder total de la aldea.

Sarutobi: Ya veo, tendremos que darles un mejor lugar en la aldea

Danzo: No creo que eso valla a cambiar la decisión del golpe, Hiruzen

Hiruzen: Tendremos que probar, si se lleva acabo el golpe de los Uchiha, las demás aldeas aprovecharan el momento y nos atacaran.

Itachi: Disculpe mi intromisión hokage-sama, pero no creo que darles un mejor lugar valla a cambiar en algo, la decisión ya fue tomada

Hiruzen: Ya veo, entonces no va a quedar de otra que evitar el golpe, puedes retirarte Itachi

Itachi: Hai, hokage-sama

Sin más que decir Itachi salió del lugar de la reunión y se fue directo a la mansión Uchiha.

Danzo: No va a quedar de otra que eliminar la posible amenaza, Hiruzen -dijo con un toque de alegría en su voz.

Hiruzen: Aun es muy pronto para tomar esa decisión, más teniendo en cuenta que, recibimos un reporte que indica que hay ninjas de Kiri cerca de la frontera

Danzo: Entonces lo mejor será eliminar a la amenaza de Kirigakure cuanto antes

Hiruzen: Si, llamaremos a Shisui -dijo para hacer una seña a los ANBUS y darles la orden

Regresando a la academia vemos a la clase con su vista clavada en los libros enfrente de ellos, para después oír la campana de receso.

Iruka: Muy bien chicos dejen sus libros en sus mesas y salgan a su descanso

Sasuke: Te parece si nos quedamos aquí, Naruto

Naruto: De acuerdo me parece bien, además kaa-san nos puso comida para ambos.

Sasuke: Muy bien

Destaparon sus cajas para empezar a comer sin nadie que los interrumpa y empezaron a comer sin ningún tipo de interrupción.

Mientras esto pasaba, en la torre del hokage Shisui hacia acto de presencia listo para la misión que le esperaba.

Shisui: Me mando a llamar hokage-sama?

Hiruzen: Así es Shisui, tengo una misión para ti

Shisui: Cual es el objetivo de la misión?

Hiruzen: Ahuyentar a los shinobis enemigos de Kirigakure

Shisui: Ok, contare con un equipo o seré solo yo?

Hiruzen: Puedes escoger a otros 3 miembros

Shisui: Ok, se con quienes quiero hacer esta misión

Hiruzen: Dime quienes son y hare que los traigan

Shisui: Muy bien ellos son: Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha y Naruto Uchiha -dijo para ver el rostro del hokage desencajado por la sorpresa de los miembros.

Hiruzen: Estas seguro, de Itachi lo comprendo, pero los otros 2 no son ninjas aún.

Shisui: Con todo respeto hokage-sama, esos 2 son tan fuertes como un ANBU, por esa razón los quiero en mi equipo.

Hiruzen: OK, los hare llamar, ANBU trae a los demás miembros del equipo

ANBU: Hai, hokage-sama -dijo para después desvanecerse en una nube de humo con dirección a la academia, busco a las personas indicadas y procedió a tocar la puerta recibiendo un "Adelante" de respuesta.

Iruka: En que le puedo servir, ANBU-san

ANBU: Hokage-sama requiere la presencia de Sasuke y Naruto, vallan directo a la torre.

Iruka: Ok los mandare enseguida -dijo para ver desvanecerse en un shunshin de hojas

Iruka: Muy bien, Sasuke y Naruto los llevare con el hokage

Sasuke: No es necesario, nosotros iremos por nuestra propia cuenta

Naruto: Si sensei nosotros llegaremos enseguida con el hokage

Iruka: Ok, los veré después -dijo para dejarlos salir y seguir con su clase

Salieron de la academia y enseguida se desvanecieron en un shunshin de fuego, con dirección a la oficina del hokage, apareciendo en el techo para bajar las escaleras caminando.

Naruto: Nos mando a llamar, hokage-sama -dijo abriendo la puerta y entrando a la oficina.

Hiruzen: En realidad fue Shisui el que los llamo

Sasuke: Que sucede Shisui -dijo volteando a verlo

Shisui: Tenemos una misión en la frontera de la aldea, hay presuntos ninjas de Kiri tratando de infiltrarse

Naruto: Ya veo y que tenemos que hacer?

Itachi: Tenemos que ahuyentarlos, si eso resulta imposible, proceder a eliminarlos inmediatamente -dijo entrando a la oficina y generando un escalofrió en la nunca de ambos chicos.

Hiruzen: Así es, esa es su misión espero su informe en cuanto lleguen

Shisui: Hai, muy bien vallan por su equipamiento y los veré en la entrada de la aldea en 20 minutos.

Todos: Hai -dijeron para salir a buscar su equipamiento y salir de inmediato al encuentro con Shisui

Llegaron a la entrada de la aldea y todos llevaban sus propios uniformes de misión, llevaban el clásico uniforme ANBU solo que sin mascara, Shisui e Itachi llevaban un tanto en la espalda, mientras que Sasuke y Naruto llevaban sus chokuto amarradas a su cadera en la parte de atrás. ( _ **Igual que sasuke en shippuden**_ )

Shisui: Muy bien vámonos -dijo para emprender el camino a una velocidad sorprendente, les tomo cerca de 2 días llegar al punto indicado en el mapa.

Shisui: Esten alerta, el mapa que nos entregó el hokage señala que el lugar donde fueron vistos los ninjas de Kiri está más adelante -dijo para activar su Sharingan y escanear sus alrededores.

Itachi: De acuerdo, tengan cuidado chicos -dijo para igual activar el Sharingan

Naruto: No sería mejor detenernos y esperar a que hagan su movimiento?

Sasuke: Estoy de acuerdo con él, será mejor esperar su movimiento de este lado para que quede claro quien invadió primero.

Shisui: Muy bien, nos detendremos en ese árbol y esperaremos al enemigo -dijo para detenerse y esperar a los ninjas enemigos.

Habían pasado cerca de 2 horas y los ninjas de Kiri no daban señales de vida, todos estaban vigilando una zona sin encontrar nada.

Sasuke: Que es lo que están esperando, se abran percatado de nuestra presencia?

Shisui: No lo creo, deben de buscar algo que está por aquí

Naruto: Rayos sí que tardan mucho

Itachi: La frontera esta justo a medio kilómetro, sino llegan es por que esta de su lado, esperen los veo en mi rango -dijo para alertarlos y esperar el cruce de los enemigos, quienes se detuvieron al verse interceptados.

Shisui: Que es lo que quieren aquí, ninjas de Kiri -dijo en tono hostil el Uchiha sin perder de vista a ningún miembro enemigo

Ao: Mi nombre es Ao ( _Rayos es Shunshin no Shisui, lo mejor es que nos retiremos no tenemos oportunidad contra él)_

Shisui: Que es lo que buscas

Ao: Solo estábamos cuidando la frontera

Kiri1: Lo mejor es que se retiren y le digan a su hokage que no buscamos nada de su aldea

Naruto: Entonces en nada les afecta que estemos aquí, nuestro objetivo es el mismo

Ao: A que te refieres

Naruto: A que nosotros también estamos cuidando la frontera de nuestra aldea

Kiri2: No nos mientan, quieren atacar Kiri, cierto

Sasuke: Te equivocas solo buscamos la protección de nuestra aldea

Ao: Bien no queremos pelea, lo mejor es que nos vallamos de aquí

Kiri3: De que hablas, le vendría bien a la aldea unos cuantos ojos Sharingan -dijo tratando de provocar a los Uchiha

Itachi: No importa cuánto nos provoquen, nosotros no atacaremos

Kiri1: Entonces lo tendremos que hacer nosotros -dijo para empezar a hacer sellos de manos.

Kiri1: Suiton: Suiryudan no jutsu(Elemento agua: Dragon de agua) -dijo para ver el proyectil salir directo a los shinobis de Konoha

Sasuke: Katon:Goukakyou no jutsu (Elemento fuego: Bola de fuego) -dijo para generar una bola de fuego inmensa

Naruto: Futon: Daitoppa (Elemento aire: Ráfaga de aire) -dijo para darle más poder a la bola de fuego que se volvió aún más grande que antes.

Ninguno la pudo esquivar y fueron alcanzados por las llamas y eran quemados sin dejar rastro alguno.

Ao: Qu…que demonios fue eso -dijo aterrado dando un par de pasos hacia atrás

Itachi: Eso fue el poder del Sharingan

Ao: Vámonos no tenemos oportunidad contra 4 miembros del clan Uchiha

Después de dar la orden, los miembros de Kiri emprendieron el camino de regreso a su aldea, mientras los Uchiha seguían viendo en su dirección todos con el Sharingan en sus ojos.

Sasuke: Que paso?

Itachi: Los metí en un genjutsu, les mostré lo que les pasaría si seguían adelante con su plan

Shisui: Muy bien vámonos de regreso

Naruto: Ok

Sin mas que decir emprendieron el camino de regreso a la aldea de Konoha a la misma velocidad que antes, llegaron rápidamente a la aldea y fueron directamente a la oficina del hokage.

Shisui: Regresamos, hokage-sama

Hiruzen: Me alegro verlos regresar bien

Shisui: Uno de los ninjas de Kiri era Ao del Byakugan

Hiruzen: Ya veo, algo más que reportar? -dijo viendo hacia Naruto

Itachi: No paso nada con el Kyubi hokage-sama -dijo sorprendiendo a Hiruzen

Naruto: Se enteraron un día mientras entrenábamos, quedé agotado de chakra, entre a donde él estaba, les conté lo que vi y me apoyaron

Hiruzen: Ya veo, bien pueden retirarse -dijo para ver como los 4 salían de su oficina y se sumía en un silencio tenso.

Hiruzen: Saben del Kyubi, espero que no lo vallan a utilizar encontra de la aldea -dijo esperando que se pueda solucionar el problema sin recurrir a las armas.

* * *

Aquí esta otro capitulo espero les guste y sigan leyendo esta historia espero sus reviews sin mas que decir nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo


	7. Kotoamatsukami, Shisui vs Danzo

**Kotoamatsukami, Shisui vs Danzo**

Después de entregar el informe de la misión, se fueron hacia el distrito Uchiha, o eso pensaban, ya que terminaron yendo directo al campo en el que entrenaban.

Sasuke: Que hacemos aquí?

Shisui: Solo los traje para darles un consejo, cada que salgan de misión y tenga que enfrentarse a ninjas fuertes tengan una sola cosa en mente, es la vida de ellos o la de ustedes, así que no duden a la hora de atacar -dijo con una cara que mostraba seriedad absoluta.

Itachi: Shisui tiene razón, deben atacar para protegerse a ustedes y a sus compañeros.

Sasuke: Ustedes han matado a varios ninjas, es fácil hacerlo?

Shisui: La primera muerte es la que te cuesta más trabajo superar, pero una vez que lo haces puedes seguir con tu camino ninja sin ningún tipo de problema

Naruto: Ya veo, tendré eso en mente

Sasuke: Si eso es todo lo que nos van a decir será mejor que nos marchemos -dijo para ser detenido por Itachi

Itachi: Tengo que hablar con ustedes acerca de una cosa y quiero que lo piensen muy detenidamente.

Shisui: Que sea rápido, quiero irme a casa cuanto antes

Itachi: Lo que les quiero decir es que, Oto-sama hablo con el hokage el día anterior a que nuestra misión nos fuese asignada.

Sasuke: Que fue lo que hablaron?

Naruto: Es algo malo, nii-san

Itachi: No, de echo es algo muy bueno

Sasuke: Entonces dinos que es

Itachi: Padre hablo con el hokage y le pidió que los integrara a los miembros activos ANBU, pero el hokage dijo que aún eran muy jóvenes para ingresar.

Shisui: Por eso fue que yo los llame para que me acompañaran en mi misión, para ver si estaban listos o tendríamos que esperar un poco más.

Naruto: Entonces esta misión solo fue una prueba?

Itachi: Así es y ahora solo esta en lo que decidan ustedes

Naruto: ( _Ser parte de ANBU, no lo se si nos unimos no formaríamos el equipo 7 y en cierta forma cambiaríamos el curso del tiempo, pero si no nos unimos corremos el riesgo de que Sasuke se marche, rayos que hago?)_

Naruto: Que pasara con la academia?

Itachi: Ya no tendrán que preocuparse por ella

Sasuke: Suena interesante, pero aun no me siento listo para ingresar a ANBU, así que me quedo en la academia

Naruto: Estoy de acuerdo, gracias por la invitación, pero aún soy demasiado joven para matar de la noche a la mañana -dijo recordando las intensas batallas que libro en el futuro.

Shisui: Muy bien, de todas formas, vendrán con nosotros en algunas misiones para que vallan adquiriendo más experiencia en combate.

Itachi: Ok está bien, entonces váyanse a preparar sus cosas para mañana ir a la academia -dijo para ver salir de su campo visual a ambos chicos

Shisui: No sabes lo mucho que me duele verlos tan felices, sin saber lo que en verdad está pasando

Itachi: Si, tenemos que hacer cambiar de idea a los miembros del clan

Shisui: Bien lo mejor será irnos a la reunión del clan, o si no, levantaremos sospechas y no queremos eso.

Salieron del campo de entrenamiento directo al complejo Uchiha, caminaban en completo silencio pensando en los cambios que podía traer el golpe de los Uchiha.

Shisui: Ya me están presionando, Itachi -dijo rompiendo el silencio

Itachi: Lo sé, ya no deben tardar en poner el plan en acción

Shisui: Si no encontramos la manera de persuadirlos, tendré que utilizar el Kotoamatsukami.

Itachi: Utilizaras tu Mangekyou Sharingan?

Shisui: Si, si es necesario

Itachi: Ya veo, entonces tendremos que hablar con el consejo

Shisui: Cierto, vamos cuanto antes

Sin decir más palabras, salieron disparados hacia la torre del hokage, para informar de la medida que podría ser tomada en unos cuantos días. Llegaron a la torre y procedieron a la oficina de Hiruzen.

Hiruzen: Itachi, Shisui, a que se debe su presencia?

Itachi: Venimos a hablar acerca del clan

Shisui: No se preocupe, hokage-sama, lo sé todo gracias a Itachi

Hiruzen: Ya veo y si estas aquí quiere decir que tienes algún plan que nos pueda ayudar, o me equivoco

Shisui: Esta en lo correcto hokage-sama

Hiruzen: Bien te escucho, dime cual es el plan?

Shisui: Vera, yo poseo un poder en mi Sharingan, que me da la habilidad de meter a las personas en un Genjutsu, sin que estas se den cuenta de que están en el

Hiruzen: Eso en que nos puede ayudar?

Shisui: Puedo hacer que todos los miembros de mi clan crean que la aldea los apoya y persuadirlos de lanzar el golpe de estado.

Hiruzen: Si en verdad hace lo que dices, será una excelente arma a nuestro favor y con eso evitar una guerra civil.

Itachi: Así es hokage-sama, por eso traje a Shisui, ya que el fue asignado a vigilarme por los miembros de mi clan

Shisui: Por eso al enterarme del motivo por el que actuaba raro Itachi, tome la decisión de ayudarlo en lo que yo pueda

Hiruzen: Esta bien, entonces contamos contigo y creo que no tengo que decirte que lo que se diga acerca del tema no debe salir de esta oficina, ¿verdad?

Shisui: Hai, hokage-sama

Hiruzen: Bien, informare acerca de tu plan y te avisare de la decisión que tomemos, puedes retírate Shisui tengo que hablar con Itachi

Shisui: Entendido, nos vemos Itachi, hokage-sama

Salió de la oficina de Hiruzen y se fue directo al complejo Uchiha para entrar a la reunión que se iba a celebrar dentro del clan.

 **/Al día siguiente/**

El sol empezaba a salir y sus primeros rayos de luz se veían reflejados en toda la aldea de Konoha, los aldeanos empezaban con sus labores diarias y los niños salían a sus deberes. Este era el caso de Sasuke y Naruto, quienes estaban saliendo del complejo Uchiha directo a la academia y seguir con sus estudios, llegaron en cuestión de minutos y entraron a su lugar, esperando a su sensei y al resto de sus compañeros de clases.

Iruka: Buenos días chicos, tomen asiento y guarden silencio

Todos: Hai -dijeron para sentarse y esperar el inicio de la clase

Iruka: Pasare lista, contesten rápidamente por favor -dijo para empezar a leer y pasar por algunos niños que eran hijos de civiles.

Iruka: Akimichi Choji

Choji: Aquí

Iruka: Aburame Shino

Shino: Aquí

Iruka se dio cuenta que estaban todos los herederos de los clanes que habitan Konoha, al principio le sorprendió, pero se le veía un buen futuro a la aldea.

Iruka: Uchiha Sasuke

Sasuke: Aquí

Iruka: Vaya me alegra verte de regreso, Sasuke

Sasuke: Hai, sensei

Iruka: Uchiha Naruto

Naruto: Aquí, sensei

Iruka: Me alegro que también regresaras, Naruto

Naruto: A mi igual me agrada estar de regreso, sensei

Iruka después de pasar lista, empezó con la clase sin ninguna clase de contratiempo, solo la constante falta de atención por parte de las féminas y es que no ponían atención por estar viendo a los hermanos Uchiha.

Mientras Iruka daba las clases, en la torre hokage se encontraban los consejeros junto con Itachi.

Hiruzen: Itachi, te llamamos porque tenemos una misión para ti -dijo para después lanzarle un rollo con toda la información de la misma

Itachi: Entendido, cumpliré con ella lo más rápido posible

Hiruzen: Confío que así sea, Itachi -dijo para despedir a Itachi con un asentimiento y se quedo solo con el consejo.

Hiruzen: Tengo que contarles algo acerca del golpe

Danzo: Que sucede, Hiruzen

Hiruzen: Todo parece indicar que existe una alternativa para evitarlo

Danzo: En serio y cual es esa alternativa que tanto mencionas? -dijo con algo de duda en su voz

Hiruzen: Uchiha Shisui, él es la respuesta

Danzo: El que tiene que ver con esto? -dijo con los ojos entrecerrados

Hiruzen: Su Sharingan tiene una habilidad que nos puede ayudar a evitar el golpe y hacer cambiar de opinión al clan entero

Danzo: Muy bien, entonces llámalo y que nos explique con detalle todo su plan

Hiruzen: Tienes razón, ANBUS busquen a Shisui y díganle que el consejo requiere su presencia -dijo para ver salir a sus ANBUS en busca de Shisui, después de un rato apareció Shisui

Shisui: En que les puedo ayudar

Danzo: Hiruzen nos dijo que tienes una habilidad que puede evitar el golpe de estado, es eso cierto?

Shisui: Eso es cierto, Danzo-sama

Danzo: Se puede saber cual es esa habilidad?

Shisui: Claro, esa habilidad consiste en que todas las personas son controladas mentalmente, por medio de un Genjutsu sin que se percaten que están dentro de uno, con eso puedo hacer que el golpe sea detenido

Danzo: Pero eso solo retrasaría el golpe, nada nos garantiza que se quede así

Shisui: Esa es la única solución que encuentro más accesible

Danzo: Nosotros necesitamos una garantía, no una simple idea que lo retrase, necesitamos detenerlo por completo

Shisui: Lo sé, pero se que va a funcionar y evitaremos una desgracia dentro de la aldea

Hiruzen: Muy bien entonces lo platicaremos y te haremos llegar nuestra respuesta

Shisui: Entendido, hokage-sama

Dicho eso se retiró de la sala dejando un silencio tenso, mientras esto, en el complejo Uchiha se ve a Itachi caminando hacia su casa, cuando ve a Shisui parado en el marco de una puerta.

Sasuke: Hermano -dijo sin percatarse de la presencia de Shisui y como este desaparecía.

Naruto: Has terminado con tu trabajo?

Sasuke: Entonces entrena con nosotros

Itachi: Lo siento, tengo una misión urgente -dijo para ver como los 2 inflaban los cachetes en una cara graciosa.

Se va siguiendo el rastro de Shisui que lo lleva directo a una cascada, lejos del complejo Uchiha.

Shisui: Antes jugábamos mucho aquí

Itachi: De modo que volviste

Shisui: Si

Itachi: ¿Pasa algo?

Shisui: Quería saber tu opinión sincera. Hasta que punto va en serio Fugaku-san

Itachi: En serio?

Shisui: Con el golpe de estado -dijo viéndolo directo a los ojos

Itachi: El descontento de los Uchiha hacia la aldea está aumentando y si las cosas siguen así en la aldea, muy pronto los Uchiha llegaran a su limite.

Shisui: Si la aldea cambia, también cambiaran los Uchiha?

Itachi: Pero si los Uchiha no cambian, tampoco cambiara la aldea. Mientras continúe la desconfianza por ambas partes, la situación seguirá empeorando

Shisui: Quiero eliminar esa desconfianza

Itachi: Crees que podrás?

Shisui: Quien sabe. Pero si no lo hago y tiene lugar el golpe de estado de los Uchiha, los resultados serían desgraciados para ambos lados.

Itachi: Yo también me opongo al golpe de estado, pero hay que hacer algo más para evitarlo.

Shisui: Lo sé, pero será mejor que no actúes

Itachi: Por que?

Shisui: La primera división de la policía militar sospecha de ti

Itachi se sorprendió y solo se quedo observando a Shisui, era muy entrada la noche y se ve la mansión Uchiha sin ninguna luz visible.

Fugaku: ¿Qué? ¿Sabes qué día es mañana? No entiendes tu posición

Itachi: Me iré a una misión mañana

Fugaku: Qué tipo de misión?

Itachi: No puedo decírtelo. Es una misión secreta

Fugaku: Itachi, también tienes el rol de servir como conexión entre el clan y el núcleo de la aldea. Lo sabes ¿verdad?

Itachi: Si

Fugaku: Trata de tener eso presente. Y ven a la asamblea de mañana

No se dijeron nada más, la noche paso rápidamente y un nuevo día hacia acto de presencia y vemos a Itachi recargado en un árbol con su típico uniforme de ANBU.

Itachi: ( _Se retrasa_ ) -pensó mientras se ponía su mascara y desaparecía del lugar.

En otro lugar dentro de la aldea vemos a Shisui y a Danzo frente a frente pensando.

Shisui: Qué quiere, Danzo-sama? Ya casi es la hora de la reunión

Danzo: Que harías si la aldea no cambia aunque lances tu técnica ocular para cambiar a los Uchiha.

Shisui: El Hokage-sama prometió que cambiaría

Danzo: El descontento de la gente de la aldea no desaparecerá ni aunque se lo explique el Tercero

Shisui: Lo sé. Pero si ganaos tiempo…. -dijo para ser interrumpido

Danzo: Y además, están aquellos como yo que son muy recelosos. Su modo de pensar no cambiará fácilmente ¿Qué harás entonces?

Shisui: Pero, Danzo-sama…..

Danzo: ¿Usarías el Kotoamatsukami en mi contra en ese momento? -dijo para soltar su bastón.

Shisui: Yo…

Danzo: Yo me haré cargo de tu Sharingan -dijo estirando la mano derecha hacia el Uchiha

Shisui: Perdón -dijo para usar su Sharingan y meter a Danzo en una ilusión mientras detenía su mano.

Shisui: Es un simple genjutsu. Despertará pronto -dijo dándose la vuelta para ser detenido por un golpe en su estomago y recibiendo más golpes por parte de Danzo, que después lo tomo del cabello para levantarlo en el aire y arrancarle el ojo derecho, Shisui se alejo y cayó de rodillas mientras Danzo se quitaba los vendajes de su rostro y sorprender a Shisui.

Shisui: Un Sharingan? -dijo viendo como se volvía blanco y se cerraba.

Danzo: Me quedó este ojo de repuesto. Y ahora me entregarás el otro -dijo mientras aparecían varios ANBUS raíz y el empezaba a hacer sellos.

Shisui: **Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu** (Elemento fuego: Gran bola de fuego).

Raíz: **Suiton: Mizurappa** (Elemento agua: Ola salvaje)

Ambas técnicas colisionaron y se formo una nube de vapor que impedía la vista, cuando se disipo ya no había señal de Shisui por ningún lado.

Raiz1: Una técnica de teletransportación

Danzo: Persíganlo -dijo para que enseguida sus ANBU saltaran a buscarlo

Lejos de ahí y con la oscuridad de la noche, vemos a Itachi recargado en una roca, cuando siente un cambio en el aire.

Itachi: Shisui?

Shisui: Ven -dijo sin detenerse, Itachi hizo su mascara de ANBU a un lado y entrecerró los ojos, siguió a Shisui hacia la misma cascada que fueron a visitar el día anterior.

Shisui: Parece que ya no hay modo de impedir el golpe de estado de los Uchiha. Y si ocurre una guerra civil en Konoha, seguramente otros países atacarán, y se convertirá en una guerra total. Justo antes de poder usar el Kotoamatsukami para detener el golpe, Danzo me robó el ojo derecho -dijo volteando a ver a Itachi, mostrándole el lugar donde estuvo su ojo cerrado y con una línea de sangre escurriendo de el.

Shisui: No confiaba en mí, busca defender la aldea por sí mismo, sea como sea. Seguro que también buscará mi ojo izquierdo, pero antes de eso, te lo entregaré a ti.

Itachi: Shisui… -dijo mientras veía como su amigo se sacab el ojo y se lo entregaba.

Shisui: Solo puedo confiar en ti, mi mejor amigo. Protege nuestra aldea y el nombre de los Uchiha -dijo mientras estiraba su mano con sangre y su ojo.

El viento soplo, Itachi cerró los ojos y del cielo bajo un cuervo que se mantuvo volando cerca de la mano de Shisui, para después explotar en miles de plumas.

Itachi: Lo he aceptado, pero ¿qué harás tú? -dijo con su Sharingan brillando en sus ojos.

Shisui: Quién sabe si mi muerte cambiará un poco la situación. Dejé una nota póstuma.

Itachi: Espera, Shisui -dijo alarmado de lo que hacia su amigo

Shisui: No me detengas, Itachi -dijo mientras daba pasos hacia atrás, sonrío y se lanzo de espalda por el precipicio.

Shisui: ( _Si eres mi amigo) -_ pensaba cayendo, mientras Itachi trataba sin éxito de sostenerlo.

Itachi: Shisui…. Shisui -dijo mientras de sus ojos salían lagrimas de sangre y se transformaban en el Mangekyou Sharingan.

* * *

aquí les dejo otro capitulo de esta historia espero les siga gustando y me dejen sus reviews


	8. La masacre del clan Uchiha

**La masacre del clan Uchiha**

Después de ver caer a su amigo y no poder hacer nada para detenerlo, se fue para el distrito Uchiha con una cara que no hacía nada por ocultar la profunda tristeza que sentía en ese momento.

Al día siguiente se fueron los 3 a entrenar al campo de siempre, notando la ausencia de Shisui.

Sasuke: Donde esta Shisui, nii-san

Naruto: Es verdad, paso algo?

Itachi: No, él se fue a una misión desde el día de ayer en la noche

Sasuke: Ya veo, entonces comencemos -dijo para lanzarse al ataque, fue un breve entrenamiento rápido, solo para estirar los músculos y checar su control de chakra.

Itachi: Muy bien eso es todo por hoy, vámonos de regreso a casa -dijo para salir caminando directo al distrito Uchiha.

Itachi: Que pasa? -dijo viendo la cara sorprendida de ambos chicos

Sasuke: Allí es..

Naruto: Donde trabaja papá, no es así

Itachi: Ese es el cuartel de la fuerza policial de Konoha

Sasuke: Siempre me pregunte porque tiene el símbolo del clan Uchiha

Itachi: Quieren saberlo

Naruto: Por supuesto

Itachi: Simplemente porque, el primero que creo la base militar fue un ancestro del clan, es por eso que nuestro símbolo familiar esta allí. Durante mucho tiempo nuestro clan es responsable de proteger el orden publico de la villa, el símbolo en la base, es el orgullo de nuestro clan. Ahora, nuestro clan esta cada vez más pequeño, pero la mayoría de nosotros trabaja aquí contribuyendo a mantener el orden público.

Sasuke: Nuestro padre es sorprendente

Naruto: Hermano te vas a unir tú también

Itachi: Quizas..

Sasuke: Deberías, cuando crezca me uniré también -dijo con una sonrisa en su cara.

Naruto: Nuestro padre vendrá mañana a la ceremonia de bienvenida de la academia.

Sasuke: Y será el primer paso para realizar nuestro sueño

Itachi: Así es -dijo para seguir caminando y ser interceptados por Fugaku.

Fugaku: Es tarde. ¿Qué estabas haciendo? -dijo cruzado de brazos.

Itachi: Padre -dijo mientras Sasuke veía el símbolo de la policía militar en el hombro izquierdo de su padre.

Fugaku: Tengo algo que decirte. Ven rápido! -dijo para entrar en la mansión seguido por sus hijos.

Fugaku: Como lo esperaba de mi hijo, ha pasado medio año desde que te convertiste en chuunin, para mañana hay una misión especial y decidí ir contigo.

Sasuke: ( _Mañana_ ) -pensó sorprendido.

Fugaku: Si haces esta misión, Itachi, tu entrada en ANBU será oficial, lo entiendes -dijo mientras aparecía el Sharingan en sus ojos.

Itachi: No hay necesidad de que te preocupes de eso, más importante -dijo mientras veía a los chicos que estaban sentados a su lado.

Sasuke: Uhm, papá, mañana es nuestra…

Fugaku: Mañana hay una misión -dijo interrumpiendo a Sasuke de repente

Fugaku: No solo es importante para ti, sino también para el clan Uchiha

Sasuke y Naruto bajaron la vista tristes, mientras cerraban los ojos y eran cubiertos por sus flequillos.

Itachi: Entonces, parece qué tendré que dejar esa misión -dijo notando las caras de sus hermanos.

Fugaku: Acaso haz perdido la cabeza? -dijo en un grito. Tu sabes lo importante que es, acaso no te importa

Itachi: Mañana, estaré ocupado llevando a mis hermanos a la academia -dijo sorprendiendo a los mencionados, que levantaron la vista y mirando dudosamente a Itachi.

Itachi: La academia, requiere de la presencia de un pariente en la ceremonia, tú seguro recibiste el aviso, no es así? -dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

Fugaku: Entiendo -dijo poniendose de pie. Yo iré mañana a la academia

Dicho esto salieron y caminaron por el corredor.

Sasuke: ( _Hermano, cada vez estas más lejos_ )

Un nuevo día llegaba a la aldea de konoha y vemos una academia llena de gente, esperando las palabras del Hokage.

Hiruzen: Sean todos bienvenidos, desde ahora trabajen duro para seguir el camino del ninja. Y sean unos grandes ninjas que contribuyan con Konoha.

Sensei1: Recuerdo cuando recién vino Itachi-kun. Que no esperar de los hermanos -dijo viéndolos y sacándoles una sonrisa a ambos.

Fugaku: Gracias por cuidar de los dos

Sensei1: No, no fue nada. La academia solo fue un impulso. Itachi es un genio desde el principio.

Fugaku: Sus halagos son un poco exagerados, y espero eso de ustedes también. Conviértanse en buenos ninjas como su hermano

Sasuke: Si

Naruto: Si

El día en la academia transcurrió con normalidad con varios chicos hablando de lo genial que seria ser del clan Uchiha, ambos los ignoraron y salieron del salón para seguir practicando unas horas más, hasta que decidieron regresar a su casa.

Mikoto: Tontos, tienen que descansar en su día libre de su academia. No hay necesidad de esto.

Sasuke: Mi hermano, el se graduó de la academia en un solo año.

Mikoto: Los tiempos han cambiado desde entonces. Además, el es diferente -dijo dejando a sus hijos pensando.

 **/Al día siguiente/**

Era un nuevo día y las clases estaban a punto de comenzar, mientras los chicos seguían llegando al salón hasta que no entro nadie más.

Iruka: Acá tengo los resultados del primer periodo -dijo mientras les entregaba sus resultados a cada uno, Sasuke y Naruto se alegraron de llevar buenas calificaciones.

Fugaku: Sigan así y vuélvanse exitosos como su hermano -dijo después de leer las notas de ambos.

Los chicos se pusieron tristes mientras veían como su padre se levantaba de donde estaba sentado y salía de la habitación. En la noche después de todo su día no pudieron dormir y tras escuchar voces se levantaron de sus camas y fueron a investigar la fuente de los ruidos.

Se dieron cuenta que el ruido provenía de una habitación en donde se encontraban hablando sus padres con Itachi.

Itachi: Sasuke, Naruto, vallan al baño y regresen a dormir.

Fugaku: Qué hacen despiertos a esta hora? Vuelvan a dormir -dijo, los chicos asintieron, le dieron una ultima mirada a su hermano y se fueron a dormir.

La noche transcurrió con calma y un nuevo día se dejaba sentir en la aldea, en la mansión Uchiha vemos dos boletas de calificacione hermanos platicando sentados viendo hacia el jardín.

Sasuke: Papá habla siempre de ti.

Itachi: Soy acaso el malo?

Naruto: Eso no importa

Itachi: Los ninjas son odiados por otros, eso no me sorprende

Sasuke: Es eso cierto? -dijo sorprendido al igual que Naruto

Itachi: Eso pasa cuando eres habilidoso, el poder causa que uno se vuelva solitario y arrogante.

 **Kurama: Eso es muy cierto**

Naruto: ( _Lo sé yo lo comprobé muchas veces durante la guerra y antes de ella_ )

Itachi: Al comienzo tu único objetivo es realizar tus sueños, pero como somos hermanos, soy la barrera que deben sobrepasar para que podamos vivir juntos. No importando si me odian, por eso soy su hermano mayor -dijo para voltear la vista hacía la puerta.

Uchiha1: Itachi estas allí, necesitamos hablar contigo. Sal -dijo acompañado de otros 2 miembros de la policía, viendo como salía caminando Itachi con calma.

Itachi: Que sucede? ¿Por qué están aquí?

Uchiha1: Dos estuvieron ausentes el día de la reunión. ¿Por qué no veniste?

Sasuke: ( _Justo como lo pense_ )

Naruto: ( _No fue a la reunión de mi padre ayer_ ) -pensó completando la línea de pensamientos de Sasuke.

Uchiha1: Desde que te convertiste en ANBU, tienes mas misiones, eso lo puedo entender, tu padre nos dijo eso también. El saca la cara por ti, pero nosotros no pensamos darte un trato mejor.

Itachi: Lo entiendo, seré más cuidadoso, por favor retírense.

Uchiha1: Esta bien, pero antes tenemos algo que preguntarte.

Uchiha2: Es acerca del suicida que murió ahogado en el rio Nakano la noche pasada. El era Uchiha Shisui.

Naruto: ( _Suicida_ ) -pensó igual de sorprendido que Sasuke.

Uchiha1: El otro que estuvo ausente en esa reunión fue Shisui. Honestamente nosotros sabemos que Shisui era como un hermano mayor para ti.

Itachi: Y eso que? Hace mucho que no lo veo, es una pena

Uchiha1: Pero nosotros somos la policía, decidimos investigar esto más profundamente.

Itachi: Investigar?

Uchiha2: Esta es la carta suicida de Shisui -dijo mientras sacaba una nota de papel de entre su ropa

Uchiha2: Nosotros identificamos la letra, no hay duda de que es su letra.

Itachi: Si fue un asesinato, ¿Qué están investigando?

Uchiha1: Uno que use el Sharingan, puede ser capaz de copiar la letra -dijo mientras su compañero le entregaba la nota a Itachi.

Uchiha1: El fue uno de los mas habilidosos Uchiha, y fue temido como "Shisui el de la ilusión". El era un hombre que realizaba cualquier tipo de misión por el clan. Es difícil creer que el sea capaz de hacer esas cosas, como el de suicidarse.

La nota decía: "Estoy cansado de las misiones, en estos momentos ser Uchiha no tiene futuro, por ese motivo yo tampoco"

Itachi: Ustedes no deberían juzgar a otros, por sus apariencias y sus suposiciones.

Uchiha1: Por el momento, te dejaremos esa nota. Llévalo con el ANBU para que lo investigue como es debido.

Itachi: Entendido.

Uchiha2: Ojalá puedan encontrar más pistas.

Uchiha1: Nosotros tenemos diferentes métodos que el ANBU. No trates de ocultar algo, que nosotros lo sabremos enseguida.

Itachi: Podrías ser mas directo -dijo mientras apretaba los puños y entrecerraba los ojos, en clara señal de enojo.

Itachi: Ustedes sospechan de mi? -pregunto con el Sharingan en sus ojos, sin notar como Sasuke y Naruto igual activaban el Sharingan desde su escondite.

Uchiha1: Así es, maldito mocoso.

Uchiha2: Escucha bien Itachi, si planeas traicionar al clan no te escaparas tan fácilmente -esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, Itachi se lanzo directo a ellos, sorprendiendo a Sasuke y Naruto que no supieron cómo reaccionar.

Itachi: Tal como dije hace poco, no juzguen por las apariencias o sus suposiciones. Piensen que hasta ahorita he sido paciente -dijo mientras se levantaba.

Itachi: El clan, el clan, todos ustedes, sin medir sus capacidades, no tienen idea de las mías. Y ahora están así, derrotados.

Sasuke: ( _Ese lado de mi hermano, es algo que nunca había visto_ )

Uchiha2: Shisui estaba detrás de ti recientemente. Después de que te convertiste en ANBU, tus acciones y tus palabras se tronaron extrañas ¿Qué cosa estas pensando?

Itachi: Preocúpate por tu grupo, tu clan y tu nombre. Ese tipo de pensamientos deberían de desaparecer, ya que no dejan desarrollar nuestras habilidades. También, hay cosas que no han visto todavía y tampoco conocen. Seria tonto temerlas

Fugaku: Detente Itachi -dijo de pie, Itachi dirigió su vista hacía el

Fugaku: Qué tonterías estas diciendo? Itachi estas extraño últimamente

Itachi: No hay nada extraño, solo estoy cumpliendo mi deber, eso es todo

Fugaku: Entonces porque no viniste la noche pasada.

Itachi: Para alcanzar el cielo

Fugaku: A que te refieres -dijo y vio como Itachi levantaba un kunai y lo lanzaba dando directo en un muro justo donde estaba el emblema del clan.

Itachi: Yo he perdido todas las esperanzas en este patético clan -dijo y sus hermanos recordaron todo lo que les dijo el día anterior y lo que escucharon en la noche.

Itachi: Tu olvidaste que es lo más importante, porque tu no permites mirar más allá de la palabra "clan". Allí no hay lugar para el cambio, ya se de reglas o expectativas.

Fugaku: No seas arrogante -dijo mientras levantaba a los caídos

Uchiha2: Si vas a seguir diciendo esas tonterías tendré que arrestarte

Sasuke recordó lo que les dijo antes de que los interrumpieran

Sasuke: ( _¿Por qué? Hermano_ )

Itachi: Bueno, que vas a hacer?

Uchiha1: No podemos permitir esto. Capitán emita la orden de arresto.

Naruto: Hermano, detente -grito para regresar a Itachi a la normalidad y verlo arrodillarse.

Itachi: Yo no fui quien mato a Shisui. Discúlpenme por todo lo que dije, disculpen mi rudeza.

Fugaku: Recientemente, el ha estado trabajando duro para ANBU, y esta cansado.

Uchiha2: CAPITAN!

Fugaku: ANBU es una unidad que está bajo el control directo de hokage-sama, incluso nosotros la fuerza policial, no podemos arrestar a alguien sin ninguna prueba. Además, acerca de Itachi, yo tomare la responsabilidad de observarlo, por favor

Uchiha2: Lo entiendo

Fugaku camino a la mansión, paso por un lado de Sasuke y Naruto y siguió su camino sin notar como Itachi lo observaba y activaba el Mangekyou Sharingan.

Itachi paso el siguiente día observando la aldea y pensando en que hacer, vio a Sasuke y Naruto en la academia y tomo su decisión, espero a que anocheciera e hizo su movimiento.

Itachi: Oye -dijo en la oscuridad del bosque, a una persona enmascarada con el pelo largo y una katana en su cintura.

Itachi: Quiero que me ayudes con una cosa -dijo para explicar su plan y comenzar su movimiento

La luna se veía resplandecer y se ve a Itachi caminando al distrito Uchiha con su clásico uniforme ANBU, aún sin ponerse la mascara dando una ultima vista antes de su movimiento. Se coloca la mascara y desaparece, en la base de la policía vemos una espiral de la cual sale la persona enmascarada y como fantasma entra en ella.

Uchiha: Que haces maldito? -dijo para después oír un sonido hueco y ver las luces apagarse.

Los miembros del clan iban cayendo antes de percatarse que era lo que sucedía, solo veían una sombra y después oscuridad. Itachi corría matando a todo aquel que veía manchándose de la sangre salpicada y siguiendo con la matanza.

Fugaku: Itachi, ¿Qué pasará tras esta masacre? -dijo apareciendo de pronto y con su Sharingan brillando en la oscuridad

Fugaku: Si yo te mostré el futuro del clan, ¿Por qué no me muestras cómo cambiarán los resultados?

Itachi: Sera así -dijo para después activar su Sharingan

En otra parte del complejo vemos al hombre enmascarado, asesinando a más personas.

Enmascarado: Valla que buena vista -dijo mientras las armas lanzadas lo traspasaban como si fuese un fantasma.

Izumi: No -dijo corriendo para ser detenida por una cadena que se enredo en su cuerpo inmovilizándola

Izumi: Sálvame, Itachi-kun, sálvame -dijo con lagrimas en sus ojos.

Itachi: Eso lo que veo que le espera a la aldea, lo que espera al clan.

Fugaku: Ya veo. Así que ellos, ¿eh? -dijo para desaparecer en una bocanada de humo.

Itachi: Un clon de sombras

Itachi: ( _Mi padre es mi mayor enemigo_ ) -pensaba mientras se limpiaba la sangre de su rostro

Itachi: ( _Una lucha entre portadores de Mangekyou Sharingan_ ) -pensó mientras observaba todo el complejo en silencio desde un poste de luz y después desvanecerse con dirección a la mansión principal de los Uchiha, llegó y rápidamente se movió hacía la única habitación que tenia las luz prendida.

Fugaku: Estamos aquí -dijo sorprendiendo a Itachi que levanto la vista y volteo a la habitación continua.

Fugaku: No hay trampas, entra.

Se acerco a la puerta y la empujo con cautela y viendo en su interior, topándose con su padres de rodillas dándole la espalda.

Itachi: Padre

Fugaku: No quiero luchar a muerte contra mi hijo. Entiendo, de modo que ahora estas con ellos.

Itachi Padre, madre, yo….

Mikoto: Lo sabemos, Itachi

Fugaku: Itachi, haznos una última promesa, que cuidaras de tus hermanos

Itachi se acerco a ellos y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas.

Itachi: De acuerdo -dijo ya no conteniéndose y derramando sus lagrimas.

Fugaku: No temas. Este es el camino que elegiste, ¿verdad? -dijo escuchando como temblaba la katana en las manos de su hijo. Y nuestro dolor, al contrario que el tuyo, terminara en un instante. Aunque nuestros modos de pensar sean distintos, me siento orgulloso de ti.

Itachi no paraba de temblar y de llorar.

Fugaku: Eres un chico tan bueno -dijo para después sentir su piel siendo cortada por la katana de su hijo.

Itachi estaba a punto de hacer lo mismo con su madre, cuando sintió 2 chakras conocidos entrando al complejo Uchiha.

 **/Afuera/**

Sasuke y Naruto venían corriendo ya que se les estaba haciendo tarde, practicar algunos jutsus después de la academia sonó genial en el momento pero ahora que estaba oscureciendo, resulto ser una mala idea.

Sasuke: Demonios si que se nos hizo tarde

Naruto: Si, pero avanzamos más en nuestro entrenamiento

Dijeron dando la vuelta en una esquina para detenerse de golpe.

Sasuke: Que fue eso -dijo viendo hacía un poste de luz

Naruto: No lo sé, mejor vallamos a casa esto no me da buena espina

Ambos continuaron con su marcha y entraron al complejo Uchiha solo para quedarse parados ante la visión terrorífica que tenían frente a ellos, cuerpos tirados en toda la calle con cortes y llenos de sangre. Cerraron los ojos pensando que era una ilusión solo para darse cuenta que no, todo lo que veían estaba pasando.

Naruto: Que demonios paso

Sasuke: No lo sé, pero será mejor que vallamos rápido a casa -dijo para después correr a toda velocidad llegando a la mansión y parándose frente a la habitación de reunión. Abrieron la puerta para toparse con Itachi parado tras 2 personas el primero tirado con un profundo corte que no paraba de sangrar, sin señales de vida y la otra persona era su madre quien se mantenía de rodillas y viendo a sus hijos.

Sasuke: Hermano, alguien se metió y asesino a todas las personas del clan

Naruto: Era una persona enmascarada -dijo atrayendo la atención de Itachi

Sasuke: Es cierto, cuando salvaste a esa chica lo alcance a ver, era una mascara naranja con detalles negros y con un solo hueco en el ojo derecho.

Itachi: Y que les dijo esa persona? -preguntó con firmeza

Naruto: Nos dijo qué tú nos darías una explicación

Sasuke: Cierto, ¿Qué sucedió hermano? ¿Quién mato a todas estas personas?

Itachi: Yo lo hice -dijo sorprendiendo a ambos niños

Sasuke: Que dices? Tú lo hiciste?

Naruto: Por que lo hiciste

Itachi: Para medir el limite de mis habilidades

Naruto: Para medir los limites de tu habilidad dices

Sasuke: Por eso hiciste todo eso -dijo para ser interrumpido por un shuriken que corto su hombro

Itachi: Así es -dijo para activar su mangekyou Sharingan. **Tsukoyomi**

Ambos chicos se vieron en medio de las calles del complejo Uchiha y veían una y otra vez como Itachi mataba a su clan una y otra vez. Después de eso ambos cayeron al piso con saliva escurriendo de su boca. Itachi desapareció y reapareció en las calles del distrito Uchiha.

Sasuke: No permitiremos que te vallas

Naruto: Tienes que decirnos quien es ese sujeto de la mascara.

Itachi: No es nadie que les interese, querían saber quién fue el asesino del clan no, pues ahora saben que fui yo

Los 2 niños se lanzaron directo a Itachi con sus puños extendidos, Itachi los esquivo sin ninguna dificultad y procedió a golpearlos a ambos y dejarlos tirados en el piso.

Itachi: Aún son débiles, tienen que volverse fuertes y para eso deben entrenar, ódienme con todas sus fuerzas, sobrevivan, aférrense a la vida y un día, cuando tengan los mismos ojos que yo vengan a mí. **Tsukoyomi**

Itachi desapareció dejando a ambos chicos inconscientes, les dio una ultima mirada y se fue, dejando tras de si una solitaria lagrima que señalo el fin de su batalla.

* * *

aquí les traigo el sig cap espero les este gustando esta historia sin mas por el momento los veo en el otro capitulo


	9. Despues de la masacre

**Después de la masacre**

Un nuevo día llegaba a la aldea oculta entre las hojas y la gente despertaba con la noticia de que el clan Uchiha había sido aniquilado, al principio pensaron que el demonio se había salido de control y había diezmado al clan completo dejando como único sobreviviente a Sasuke que en ese momento no se encontraba, pero eso fue descartado de inmediato ya que se enteraron que el culpable no era otro que el prodigio del clan: Itachi Uchiha.

En el hospital se encontraban 2 personas que vivieron en primera instancia la brutalidad del momento, ellos eran: Naruto y Sasuke quienes quedaron inconscientes después de ser víctimas del **Tsukoyomi**.

Naruto: _Me confié demasiado, me deje llevar por la emoción de tener una familia conmigo que olvide por completo el motivo de mi viaje al pasado._

 **Kurama: No seas tan duro contigo mismo es normal que después de que te adoptaron la emoción dentro de ti te hiciera perder el objetivo de tu misión.**

Naruto: _Tienes razón… a todo esto tu donde estabas que no te habías aparecido para nada?_

 **Kurama: Recuerda que en esta época del tiempo tu tienes el sello cerrado por eso se me dificulta mucho el poder siquiera hablar contigo sin gastar tanto de mi chakra**

Naruto: _Ya veo y que estuviste haciendo entre tanto_?

 **Kurama: Al principio dormir, pero conforme iba viendo lo que pasaba use un poco de mi chakra para aumentar más tus reservas y puedas entrenar técnicas más avanzadas así como el rasengan y sus variantes.**

Naruto: _Genial al fin voy a poder entrenar en serio._

 **Kurama: Exacto, pero antes debes de hacer algo con el Uchiha y ver qué camino tomara.**

Naruto: _Tienes razón creo que ya es hora de despertar y ver que tal esta Sasuke._

Después de terminar de hablar con Kurama empezó a abrir los ojos poco a poco para irse acostumbrando a la luz del cuarto, lo primero que vio al enfocar toda la habitación fue que no estaba solo había otra cama junto a la de el y en ella se encontraba Sasuke.

Por lo que veía hace un rato que había despertado pero su mirada era distinta a la de los días pasados, su mirada era más como las que el recordaba de su tiempo antes de hacerlo recapacitar.

Sasuke: Veo que al fin despiertas, empezaba a creer que el entrenamiento no había servido y esa simple ilusión te había afectado demasiado

Naruto: Quizás fue algo difícil de superar, pero el entrenamiento fue suficiente para salir de ahí sin secuelas tan graves.

Sasuke: Y aun así el entrenamiento no fue suficiente para detener a ese traidor.

Naruto: Entonces tendremos que entrenar más en serio si queremos que el pague por lo que hizo.

Sasuke: Eso tenlo por seguro, aunque no se tu pero creo que tendremos que cambiar de idea y unirnos a ANBU un tiempo.

Naruto: Yo opino lo mismo que tú, haremos misiones más difíciles y nuestra fuerza ira aumentando gradualmente al igual que nuestra experiencia en combate.

Sasuke: Entonces empezaremos por entrenar lo que halla en la biblioteca del clan, con nuestro sharingan totalmente maduro no debe de ser ningún problema aprender técnicas avanzadas.

Naruto: Bueno entonces hay que comunicarle nuestra decisión al Hokage.

Estaban a punto de levantarse cuando una enfermera acompañada por el hokage ingresaban a la habitación.

Hiruzen: Chicos me alegra verlos despiertos creí que les tomaría más tiempo recuperarse del trauma de la ilusión…

Sasuke: Hokage-sama quiero decirle que cambiamos de idea y queremos ingresar al cuerpo especial ANBU, no podemos perder el tiempo con juegos en la academia

Naruto: Así es viejo necesitamos aumentar nuestra fuerza y traer de regreso a Itachi para que nos explique el motivo del porque hizo lo que hizo.

Hiruzen vio la cara de ambos y supo de inmediato que no estaban jugando y que en verdad tenían el potencial para formar parte del grupo.

Hiruzen: Estan seguros que quieren dar ese paso, no habrá vuelta atrás una vez que estén dentro.

Sasuke-Naruto: Estamos completamente seguros de esto!

El hokage no vio ningún atisbo de duda en sus rostros por lo que sonrió y camino hacia la puerta del cuarto.

Hokage: Bien chicos, los espero mañana para darles sus trajes y darles una pequeña casa para ambos.

Tras decir esto salió de la habitación con una sonrisa y pensando en lo que pasaría en el futuro con ellos.

Después de hacer unos chequeos a ambos la enfermera procedió a darlos de alta, entregarles sus cosas y entregarles unas formas de la alta médica.

Sin perder tiempo ambos se vistieron y salieron a toda velocidad rumbo al complejo Uchiha, llegaron en cuestión de minutos, entraron a la que era su casa y recogieron sus chokutos y se dirigieron sin perder tiempo a la biblioteca del clan, tomaron todos los rollos de técnicas y se fueron a un campo de entrenamiento para empezar con su formación ninja y pulir sus habilidades.

 **/Al día siguiente/**

Vemos al hokage en su oficina con su pipa en la boca, tomo la pipa y exhalo el humo para ver al frente y hablar.

Hiruzen: Bien ayer los cite para darles los trajes que usaran mientras sean parte de ANBU y darles las llaves de su casa, estarán ubicados en la zona centro de la aldea, tendrán que estar a primera hora del dia en los cuarteles para recibir sus misiones diarias.

Sasuke: De acuerdo Hokage-sama, estaremos disponibles para cualquier misión que nos ordene hacer.

Naruto: Cuente con nosotros Hokage-sama

Tomaron sus uniformes y dieron la vuelta listos para salir solo para ser detenidos por el líder de la aldea.

Hiruzen: Estarán en ANBU hasta que salga la siguiente generación de ninjas de la academia, posteriormente serán incluidos para formar parte de un equipo con un integrante más y su jounin sensei.

Ambos asintieron estando de acuerdo y salieron de la torre con rumbo a su nueva casa.

Naruto: Estas de acuerdo en compartir casa conmigo?

Sasuke: Claro que sí, no es la primera vez que lo hacemos

Naruto: De acuerdo entonces vallamos a dejar nuestras cosas y sigamos con nuestro entrenamiento.

Sin más palabras por decir se dirigieron a recoger sus cosas y llevarlas a su nueva vivienda. La noche cayó rápidamente y ellos salieron a comprar comida y demás cosas que podrían necesitar.

Naruto: Sabes tienes un grave problema con tu adicción a los tomates

Sasuke: Hn, igual que la tuya con el ramen

Ambos siguieron caminando cuando vieron a una persona correr por el bosque con un bulto a su espalda, lo ignorarían si no fuera porque el bulto parecía moverse.

El sujeto dejo de correr al notar que 2 personas le cerraban el paso, por su forma de aparecer sabía que iban con la intención de detenerlo y evitar que cumplan su objetivo.

Ninja: Quítense de mi camino o tendré que matarlos para seguir con mi objetivo.

Sasuke: Puedes intentarlo a ver si puedes cumplir lo que dices.

Naruto: Aunque no creo que puedas derrotarnos a ambos.

Después de eso ambos activaron su sharingan y vieron fijamente a su rival esperando cualquier movimiento proveniente de él.

Ninja: Vaya, vaya, quien lo diría un par de ojos sharingan. Le vendrían bien a la aldea de la nube.

Naruto: Espera un momento, que no eres el embajador que venía a firmar los términos de paz entre las 2 aldeas?

Sasuke: Seguramente eso solo era una tapadera para poder llevarse lo que trae en ese costal.

Ninja: Ya que van a morir les diré un pequeño secreto, mi verdadera misión es secuestrar a la heredera del clan Hyuga.

Sasuke: Primero tendrás que derrotarnos y no creo que eso sea posible.

Ninja: Bien si lo que desean es morir, no les negare ese deseo.

Tras decir esto el ninja se lanzó a toda velocidad y empezó a soltar golpes para derrotar a ambos chiquillos y llevarse sus ojos, quizás tomaría un par para él y los otros se los daría al Raikage.

Ninja: Vamos que acaso lo único que saben hacer es esquivar, así jamás me van a derrotar.

Naruto: Te equivocas, el hecho de que no ataquemos es porque no queremos que esto se termine tan rápido.

El ninja de Kumo al oír esto hizo una mueca de enojo y empezó a tirar más golpes, esta vez, abriendo más sus defensas cosa que fue aprovechada por ambos Uchihas y lanzaron golpes que fueron directo a su blanco dejándolo aturdido y en el suelo.

Ninja: Malditos mocosos como se atreven a golpearme de esa manera, no se los voy a perdonar jamás.

Justo cuando se iba a lanzar al ataque varias figuras cayeron en medio de los combatientes, eran el hokage acompañado por el líder del clan Hyuga y un escuadrón ANBU.

Hiruzen: Así que esa era tu verdadera misión, sabía que algo andaba mal desde el momento en que te vi en mi oficina.

Hiashi: No voy a permitir que te llevas a mi heredera

Después de decir esto se lanzó a una velocidad cegadora para golpear el pecho del ninja de kumo destruyendo su corazón y terminando con su vida.

Hiruzen: Chicos tengo que agradecerles, si no fuera por ustedes es probable que el ninja hubiera escapado y llevarse a la hija de Hiashi.

Naruto: No te preocupes viejo estábamos haciendo unas compras cuando sentimos al ninja corriendo por los arboles así que decidimos intervenir para saber que pasaba.

Sasuke: Ese ninja era muy débil, jamás hubiera escapado de mí.

Naruto y Sasuke voltearon a donde estaban los ANBU para ver como abrían el costal y de el salía una niña que Naruto reconoció rápidamente, se trataba de Hinata Hyuga.

Hiruzen: Muy bien chicos como ayudaron a recuperar a la pequeña Hinata mañana les daré el pago por una misión Rango S y no podrán hablar de esto con nadie de acuerdo?.

Naruto-Sasuke: Hai, Hokage-sama.

Tras terminar de decir esto todos desaparecieron, dejando solos a naruto y sasuke.

Naruto: Bien vámonos, mañana tenemos que entrenar y presentarnos en los cuarteles de ANBU.

Sasuke: Hn.

Ambos empezaron a caminar con dirección a su casa con la satisfacción de que estaban mas cerca de cumplir su objetivo.


End file.
